


An Ever-changing Tale

by MissFanficWriter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFanficWriter/pseuds/MissFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the trial approaching will Aaron get the justice he deserves? And as Robert supports Aaron every step of the way, can the pair find a way to move forward together?</p><p>An interactive story, where the readers can vote in the comments for what they want to happen next. Help write the Robron story you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an interactive story where the readers can vote for what they want to happen next in the comments. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and have fun getting involved in the story! Kudos are appreciated as always.

Aaron lay in bed, staring up at the paint chipped ceiling above him, his mind turning over the events of the past few months. Self-harming, opening up to Robert, his confession to his mother. All of the steps he had taken in order to reach tomorrow; the trial. He felt his hands begin to shake under the covers and clenched them in to fists. He wanted to be brave, but he didn’t feel it. Late at night, in the unnerving silence, Aaron felt like that scared little boy he had been, who couldn’t understand why his mother had left him or why his father had hurt him. With tears threatening to overwhelm him, Aaron sat up, reaching for his phone. The bright backlight lit up the room and Aaron squinted as he stared down at a picture of him, Adam and Victoria. All smiling, back when times were happier. He traced his finger over the image of himself, trying to remember how it felt when no one knew, when this was just a secret buried down so deeply he thought he’d never have the courage to dig it up. But now they all knew. They all looked at him as he walked through the village, at least that’s what Aaron thought. Part of him just wanted to go back to that day in Debbie’s house and just keep his big mouth shut. His fingers pressed the buttons of their own accord, his hand bringing the phone up to press against his ear, the dialling tone ringing loudly in the silence. He picked up on the second ring.

“Aaron, is everything okay?” Robert asked, his voice alert.

“Yeah, did I wake you?” Aaron mumbled. 

“No.” Robert lied.

Aaron held the phone tighter, letting Robert’s breathing calm him. Closing his eyes, he gently rocked back and forth, trying to match his own breathing to Robert’s. Slowly in and out again. Tears rolled down his face thick and fast. He held his hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs, he didn’t want Robert to hear him crying.

“Aaron?” Robert whispered.

“Will you just-..” Aaron began, before stopping, too embarrassed to finish his question.

“What? Should I come round?” Robert asked worriedly.

“Will you just stay on the phone until I fall to sleep?” Aaron asked quietly, using his sleeve to roughly wipe his eyes, his heart hammering against his chest as he waited for Robert’s reply. Even after everything they’d been through together, Aaron still didn’t want Robert to think he was weak.

“Yeah. Do you want me to talk or we can just lay here quietly? Whatever you want.” Robert said, desperately trying to ease Aaron’s pain anyway he could.

Aaron heard it in his voice, the way Robert cared, so irrevocably. Whenever he allowed himself to think of all that had passed between them, he struggled to believe Robert could have ever truly loved him. How could he have done all those terrible things to him if he cared about him? But sometimes, especially lately, it was hard to keep denying Robert’s affections. Robert had been there for him, without asking for anything in return, he’d just simply stood by him. And that’s what Aaron needed right now.

“Explain Game of Thrones to me again.” Aaron said, his voice lighter than it had been mere minutes ago.

“Are you sure? This could take all night.” Robert replied, laughing.

“I’m game, if you are?” Aaron said.

“Okay, well you’ve got all your different families. The Lannister’s and the Stark’s. Then you’ve got Daenerys, she’s one of the Targaryen’s. You remember her, right? The girl with the dragons.” Robert explained.

A small, content smile settled across Aaron’s face as he leant back against his pillow, his eyes gently closing, listening to Robert’s voice. He let Robert’s words soothe him to sleep. Tales of love and hate, warriors and dragons, friends and foes. The words creating an imaginary world for him to escape to for a few hours before he faced his own story. 

Robert awoke to the sound of Victoria and Adam’s voices drifting up the stairs from the kitchen, sleep making him too weary to pick up the whole conversation but certain words jumped out at him; Aaron, trial, the pub. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, accidentally knocking his phone off the bed. Suddenly he remembered his late night phone call with Aaron. He couldn’t place at what point he had fallen asleep, but he hoped it had been after Aaron. Climbing out of bed, he stretched his arms, grabbing a towel before heading in to the bathroom. Robert quickly showered and dressed, his hands smoothing invisible creases out of his shirt, nervously. He wanted to be strong for Aaron but sometimes he felt that he just didn’t know what he should say or do to make Aaron feel better. Maybe Aaron didn’t even want him there, he had told him not to come, Robert thought. Shaking his head, Robert made his way downstairs. No matter what Aaron said, Robert knew that he had to be there for Aaron today.

Entering the kitchen, Robert felt Victoria’s eyes upon him immediately. She quickly stood and began to make Robert his usual morning coffee.

“Mornin’ Rob.” Adam said, clapping him on the back as he sat down in Victoria’s vacated seat.

Robert grunted back a reply, absentmindedly, his mind distracted by thoughts of Aaron and the trial. He took the cup Victoria offered him, careful not to spill any on his crisp, white shirt. The fingers of his left hand drummed nervously against his knee until Victoria clasped his hand in her own.

“Robert, the trial will be okay.” Victoria said, supportively, squeezing Robert’s hand.

Robert tried to smile for her benefit. He knew Victoria always tried to be positive and good. She was the kind of person who trusted that the police would get justice. However Robert knew that some people escaped justice, he after all had had a few narrow misses with the law himself. He pushed his cup on to the table and looked down at his watch, the gold hands settling on 8:30am. Standing up, Robert quickly said goodbye to Victoria and went to wait in the car for Adam. As he watched Adam kiss his sister goodbye, he checked his phone, quickly firing off a message to Aaron.

R: Call me if you want more Game of Thrones.

Aaron sat next to Chas in the back seat of Cain’s car. It felt too hot, the air around him suffocating as he pulled at his tie to loosen it. He could feel sweat running down his back, as images of Gordon raced across his mind. His heart pounded at the thought of facing the man who had ruined his childhood. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket. Checking his phone, he read the text from Robert, tears filling his eyes. It was a simple message, to anyone else it may seem impersonal but not to Aaron. Aaron knew what it meant. It meant call me if you need me, call me anytime and I’ll be there. Aaron felt an unstoppable urge to see Robert, to collapse into his arms and relish his words of comfort and love. But he knew he couldn’t, not now, not today. 

“We’re here, love.” Chas said, placing her hand on Aaron’s arm.

With one last look at the message, Aaron put aside his phone and his feelings for Robert. Today he would face Gordon and get justice. And tomorrow, well who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aaron goes missing, can Robert find him in time and convince him to face Gordon at the trial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that voted, the winner was B. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to vote in the comments for what you want to happen next. As always, kudos and any feedback are appreciated!

Adam leant over to turn the radio up, oblivious to Robert’s glare. Robert tried to get along with Adam but he found it extremely difficult. They were just too different. Adam was relaxed, carefree and positive. Whereas Robert was controlling, sarcastic and manipulative. His hands clutched the wheel tighter as Adam changed the station for the hundredth time. As he glanced over at Adam, he found himself admitting that some of his dislike was due to jealousy. Robert was jealous of Adam’s friendship with Aaron. Sometimes he watched them, at the pub or the scrapyard. Their casual ease with each other was just one of the many things Robert felt was so out of reach for him and Aaron. Everything about his new found friendship with Aaron was cautious and tentative. He found himself worrying about saying or doing the wrong thing, something that would push Aaron away for good.

“Can you just leave the bloody radio alone.” Robert snapped.

“Sorry, mate.” Adam mumbled.

For the first time, Robert realised that Adam was nervous. He wondered how he hadn't realised that Adam was feeling the same as him right now. They were both scared and worried. They both loved Aaron. Robert took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

“I didn’t mean to snap, I’m just-..” Robert began.

“I know, mate. We both want to see that scum go down for what he did to Aaron.” Adam interrupted venomously. 

Robert had never heard Adam sound so angry about anything. He realised that it was a good thing that Adam was a part of Aaron’s life. Aaron deserved to be loved by so many people, not just Robert. It wasn’t fair on Adam to hate him for loving Aaron.

“Adam, I’m sorry, if I’ve ever been hard on you. I guess I was just jealous.” Robert said, his eyes fixed to the road ahead to avoid Adam’s incredulous look. 

“Jealous of me? Why the hell would you, with your money and your fancy suits, be jealous of me? Well I know I am pretty irresistible with the ladies.” Adam laughed.

“I was jealous of your friendship with Aaron, I still am jealous. You just make it look so easy, and the way he looks at you, it’s like you mean everything to him. He just lights up when he’s with you, and when he’s with me, I just slowly extinguish the light from him. He’s lucky to have you.” Robert said, seriously, his heart constricting as the reality of his words hit him. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Adam lost for words at Robert’s outburst, unsure of what to say to make the man before him feel better. Adam wondered if Robert deserved comfort after everything he had done. But he had noticed it, the way Robert looked at Aaron, how he moped around the house, only brightening up when he’d heard from Aaron. He knew Robert loved his best friend, he just wasn’t sure if he trusted the man next to him not to hurt Aaron again. As they pulled up in front of the court, Robert cut the engine and the two men sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“He’d kill me for saying this but he loves you, Rob. I thought he was mad to even consider going back to you after everything but, I think, lately, we’ve all started to see a small part of the Robert that Aaron’s seen all along. You’re not as bad as you think, just don’t mess it up this time.” Adam said, nodding his head at Robert before getting out of the car and entering the court.

Robert sat in the car, alone, head in his hands, trying to pluck up the courage to enter the court and face Aaron, all the time pretending to be strong for him. Part of Robert wanted to cry every time Aaron shown him how vulnerable and scared he felt. But he knew he couldn’t. He had to be strong, he had to be the one who held Aaron up, the one who made him feel safe. His hands shook in anger as he thought of Gordon, the monster who had hurt his Aaron so many times. He knew it would destroy Aaron if Gordon was found not guilty, and Robert couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t bare seeing Aaron hurt himself again. Robert decided there that if Gordon got found not guilty, Robert would get his own justice for Aaron. He’d made Gordon pay.

As Robert entered the courtroom, he immediately scanned the benches for any sight of Aaron. Sitting down on the second bench behind the Dingles, his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he fought down his panic. Chas turned around, abruptly, to face him.

“Where’s Aaron?” she whispered.

“I don’t know. I thought he was with you.” Robert whispered back.

Chas exchanged a worried glance with Cain, as they each thought of Aaron, missing, unable to face his father. Cain quickly squeezed her hand and said, “It’s alright, he doesn’t need to be here.”

Chas began to nod, until she was interrupted by Robert, leaning forward to whisper to them, harshly. “He needs to be here to get the closure he needs. To see that scum go down for what he did. And so that he can finally know that everyone believes him. He’ll never stop hurting himself until he faces this and he ends it, once and for all.”

Robert jumped up from the bench and stormed out of the courtroom, determined to find Aaron, as Chas and Cain watched him walk away, wondering if they’d been wrong about Robert Sugden all along. Robert rushed along the corridor, his eyes scanning everywhere for any sign of Aaron. He began to lose hope, until he knocked on the bathroom door, the lock stopping him from entering.

“Come out Aaron, I know you’re in there.” Robert said, softly.

Aaron sniffed in return, fighting between anger and relief that Robert had found him. 

After a moments silence, Robert leant closer to the door. “Or you could just let me in.”

Robert heard the lock click and he quickly entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. His heart ached as he saw Aaron sat down, back against the wall, looking broken. Robert dropped to his knees next to Aaron. He wanted to throw his arms around Aaron and to hold him close, to never let him go. But he knew Aaron wouldn’t want that. 

“Aaron, talk to me.” Robert whispered.

“I can’t do this, Robert. I can’t face him.” Aaron sobbed, his head lay on his arms, unable to look at Robert.

Robert watched Aaron, months ago he would have wanted to run away from this, unable to deal with the severity of the situation and the emotions causing his heart to ache. Robert still wanted to run away now, scared of saying something wrong or of not being good enough to help Aaron. But Robert had changed, he wouldn’t let Aaron down again, he wouldn’t leave him. 

“Yes, you can. All of your family are out there, standing with you. They’ll help you to be strong.” Robert reassured him.

“And you? I told you not to come.” Aaron whispered, raising his head to look at Robert.

“Aaron, you already know.” Robert said.

“Know what?” Aaron asked, confused.

“I’m always with you.” Robert stated, simply.  
Aaron stared at Robert, taking note of the subtle changes between the man he had first met and the one before him now. Still the same blonde hair and striking eyes, but they seemed softer now, honest and sincere. Still the same smart, expensive suits, but now Robert knelt on the dirty bathroom floor, his suit getting slightly damp and creased, knowing there was more important things than money. Still the same pale hands, that had touched him everywhere but that now held their distance, distance Aaron had asked for, distance that Robert had learnt to respect. 

Aaron stood up and watched Robert stand to face him. He held his gaze, both of them breathing heavily at the momentous moment before them. 

“Promise me?” Aaron asked.

Robert gazed back, losing himself in Aaron’s deep blue eyes. He knew Aaron was asking for more than just today, he was asking for a promise that Robert wouldn’t leave him again, that he wouldn’t let him down. Robert thought of the pressure of keeping that promise, he’d never been perfect, he didn’t know how. He’d always messed everything up, he didn’t know if he could promise Aaron everything he deserved. But standing in the bathroom, with the man he loved, he knew their was no one else he’d try to be a better man for. Only Aaron.

“I promise.” Robert whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) When Robert and Aaron find themselves locked in the bathroom, will anyone find them in time to hear the plea?
> 
> OR
> 
> b) How will Aaron react when the trial is postponed after Gordon collapses in court?


	3. Lie and Lie and Then Lie Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Aaron react when the trial is postponed after Gordon collapses in court?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Option A to win, but Option B won, so I had to write this chapter. I actually ended up being really proud of this chapter in the end, so let me know if you enjoyed it too!  
> Remember to vote in the comments for what you want to happen next.  
> As always, comments and kudos are loved!

Aaron felt every eye upon him as he entered the courtroom. He awkwardly made his way over to the vacant space on the bench, next to his mum, conscious of his eyes, red-rimmed from crying. He noticed Robert moving away to sit on the bench behind and felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He didn’t think he could do this without Robert. Reaching out, he clasped Robert’s sleeve in his hand.

“Stay.” Aaron whispered.

Robert nodded as they both stood staring at each other, Aaron fighting the urge to bolt from the room. Sensing Aaron’s hesitation, Robert slid his hand into Aaron’s, entwining their fingers. Aaron stared down at their hands, even with everything he had to face today, he still appreciated what a big step forward this was for Robert, supporting him so affectionately in public. Aaron’s heart beat wildly in his chest as Robert’s thumb stroked circles on the back of his hand. Unwilling to consider his feelings for Robert, while being in the same building as his father, Aaron quickly pulled his hand out of Robert’s, missing the comfort as soon as he’d sat down. Nodding at his mother’s questioning look, Aaron stared ahead, waiting for his worst nightmare to enter the room. 

As he sat down next to Aaron, Robert tried not to feel bad that Aaron had pulled away from him. He knew Aaron was facing the worst moment of his life and Robert wanted to be there for him in anyway he could. But it still hurt whenever he felt Aaron pushing him away. His whole body felt hypersensitive towards Aaron next to him and he could almost feel the fear radiating from his soul. From the corner of his eye, Robert could see Aaron’s knee, shaking nervously, and he longed to place his hand there to calm Aaron. 

Suddenly Robert’s attention was pulled to the back of the courtroom when Gordon entered. He felt Aaron gasp next to him, as they noticed Gordon’s appearance. Untidy, unkempt, sickly. Robert felt his blood boiling with anger. How could that monster just keep lying? He felt his hands shake, but he took a deep breath to steady himself, determined to be strong for Aaron.

“Mr Livesy would like to apologise for his appearance. He is suffering the after effects of his chemotherapy.” Gordon’s lawyer stated to the judge.

Aaron felt his heart drop, utter despair filling him. This was what Gordon did. Lie and lie and then lie again. Always another lie to cover up the last one. Always a better lie. Gordon would always win. Aaron clenched his hands in to fists, the urge to hurt himself was overwhelming. And as Gordon looked up, locking eyes with Aaron, Aaron wished he’d never come. He wished he’d never said anything because he could never beat the man of nightmares.

Aaron was pulled from his despair by Robert, who dragged his hand in to his lap, uncurling his fingers from their fist. As Robert entwined their fingers together, Aaron noticed the blood on the palm of his hands where he had dug his nails in to his skin. Robert leant closer, so only Aaron could hear.

“If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me.” Robert breathed in to his ear, tightening his grip on Aaron’s hand.

Aaron breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. All he wanted to do was run away, to collapse into an abyss of darkness, for physical pain to block out his emotional trauma. But for the first time in his life, Aaron realised that hurting himself wasn’t the answer. By hurting himself, he was just letting Gordon win. He couldn’t let that happen anymore, he had to face this. He had to end this. 

As the trial progressed, Gordon’s state steadily worsened, and Aaron willed the judge to move along quicker, to reach the plea. Finally, after what felt like hours, the judge prepared herself to deliver the final verdict.

“Mr Livesy, the jury has found you-..” the judge began.

All of a sudden, Gordon collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, clutching his chest. Aaron watched on as the room jumped in to action. Security rushed over to Gordon calling out for medical help, Chas shouted on from the gallery: “Can’t you see he’s fakin’ it.”, doors banged as medical assistance arrived. He had been moments away from the end of his ordeal, only to have it so cruelly ripped away by his lying father. Sitting motionless in the middle of the chaos, Aaron clutched at Robert’s hand, knowing that was the only constant.

As the chaos erupted Robert automatically looked to Aaron, terrified by his inaction. He looked as if he had finally given up, too tired to fight anymore. Pulling Aaron out of the courtroom, Robert led him to a quiet corner of the hallway. Aaron followed him, wordlessly, tears flowing silently down his face. 

“Aaron, look at me. Aaron.” Robert said, urgently, using his hands on Aaron’s face to force him to look.

Aaron stared back, “It’s over Robert, he’s never going to go down for this. He’ll always find a way out.”

“There’ll be another trial Aaron, you have to keep fighting. Can’t you see this is what he wants? He wants you to give up.” Robert pleaded.

Aaron shook his head, “I can’t, I just can’t.”

The pair were interrupted by the arrival of Chas, Cain, Adam and the rest of the Dingles exiting the courtroom. 

“Bloody cheek of him, to lie like that. Why can’t they see that he’s fine?” Chas fumed.

“Calm down, love. Shouting won’t help anyone.” Lisa said, trying to soothe Chas.

Robert turned away from them, to focus his attention back on Aaron, when he realised that he was gone. Robert felt himself starting to panic as he realised he’d let Aaron go. He tried not to worry but Aaron’s despair filled him with dread, as thoughts of the day he collapsed at the scrapyard filled his head. He couldn’t watch Aaron in that much pain again, he couldn’t see him hurt. 

“Where’s Aaron?” Chas said, suddenly.

Robert shook his head, shock leaving him speechless. How could I have let him go, Robert thought. This was his fault, he was supposed to be watching him. He was supposed to be there for him and instead he’d managed to lose him at the worst moment possible. 

“Robert, how could ya be so stupid? How could you let him walk off? If anything bad happens to him, then it’s on you.” Chas snarled, a finger pointing straight at him.

Robert looked at the faces before him, Chas’ anger, Adam’s sympathy, Belle’s worry. But it was Cain’s face that shocked him most. Upon Cain’s face was a look of understanding. Understanding of what it felt like to have people relying on you, understanding of what it took to be strong for the people you loved, understanding of the need to make things right when you just wanted to break down. Nodding at Cain, Robert moved towards the doors, he knew what he had to do. He had to find Aaron. 

Robert found Aaron at the scrapyard, sat in the cabin, drops of blood splattered on the table. Aaron’s head was leant back, his eyes closed. Robert stood in the doorway, his heart pounding painfully, the sound of blood rushing through his ears, as he stared at the unmoving man before him.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered, fearfully.

Robert breathed out heavily as Aaron’s eyes opened, relief flooding every part of his body. He moved closer, his eyes dropping to Aaron’s arm where the blood was dripping from. 

“You cut yourself.” Robert stated. 

“Top of the class, you.” Aaron snarled, sarcastically.

He flinched after he’d said the words but anger and despair ran through him. He didn’t want Robert to see how weak he was. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Robert’s eyes, disappointment that he’d relapsed.

“Let me see.” Robert whispered, moving closer, reaching out to Aaron.

Aaron felt himself cringe away from Robert. He didn’t want Robert to see his scars. He didn’t want Robert to just see him as a maze of scars etched in to the skin of a messed up kid. He wanted Robert to love him, he wanted Robert to just hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But Aaron didn’t believe in fairytales or superheroes. How could he expect Robert to love him when he hated himself?

“Don’t act like ya care. Remember what you said? Only girls cut themselves. Oh, and that I couldn’t even kill myself properly. Ya remember that?” Aaron shouted, his voice echoing around the empty cabin.

“Aaron, I didn’t-..” Robert began, closing his eyes at the memory, remembering how much he had hurt Aaron.

“You still said it! All of this is my fault. I just keep letting people poison my life. First my dad, then you. All of it, it’s destroying me.” Aaron snarled.

“Aaron.” Robert pleaded, unable to defend himself. He knew Aaron was right, Robert had hurt him so many times. He didn’t deserve to be there for him now. Aaron deserved better.

“Go to hell.” Aaron said harshly, as he stormed out of the cabin, only slowing down when he knew Robert hadn’t followed him. Leaning against a wall, Aaron held his head in his hands, his heart aching for Robert. Robert deserved better than waiting for a broken man. Aaron wouldn’t let him waste his life trying to fix something that was broken beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) When Aaron decides to leave the village, unable to deal with his ordeal, will Robert be able to convince him to stay?
> 
> OR
> 
> b) With Robert keeping his distance at Aaron's request, will he still be there for Aaron when he turns up at Victoria's house in the middle of the night?


	4. Kitchen Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robert keeping his distance at Aaron's request, will he still be there for Aaron when he turns up at Victoria's house in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who voted, especially the repeat voters who have been voting on each chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please make sure to vote in the comments.  
> Kudos are loved as well.

Days had passed since Aaron’s heated encounter with Robert and he found himself missing Robert more with each passing day. He tried to keep himself occupied, working at the garage, drinking pints with Adam, but during the night, with nothing to do but lay there in the dark, thoughts of Gordon swirling around his head, Aaron longed to be with Robert.

“You alright, love?” Chas asked, moving to sit next to Aaron on the sofa. She glanced at him, discreetly checking him over for anything she should be worried about. 

Aaron shrugged, he had never been one for small talk. He couldn’t tell her what was going on anyway, he knew how much it would hurt her to know how scared he still felt. His hands pulled at his sleeves, the ends fraying. 

“Haven’t seen Rob around here much.” Chas said tentatively. She hated Robert and she knew she could never forgive him for what had happened to her best friend, Katie. But Aaron, well, he needed Robert. When Robert was there, Chas saw it in Aaron’s face, the way he relaxed more, his eyes calmer.

Aaron shrugged again, unwilling to tell his mother about his latest fight with Robert.

“You know I don’t like him, but if you want him round here then it’s okay for him to come.” Chas said, squeezing her son’s arm.

Aaron pulled his arm back, “Ever thought he just got sick of looking after me? You happy now that you know? You were right, well done mum.”

Chas stared at her son, shocked at his outrage. Although she didn’t like Robert, she couldn’t imagine that he had just given up on her son. She’d seen how much Robert loved him.

“Aaron, just give him a chance, okay? It’s not always easy to know what to say or do. But from what I’ve seen, Robert’s trying his best, as much as it pains me to say anything good about him.” Chas smiled, softly.

Aaron’s eyes widened, disbelievingly. When had his mother started to like Robert? But as he allowed himself to contemplate her words, he realised she was right. This was hard for Robert too. Nobody knew what to say to Aaron anymore, but Robert never stopped trying, always willing to take on Aaron’s burdens himself. He had been there to lean on when Aaron had had to pretend to be strong for his mother. Aaron flinched as he realised that he hadn’t thought about how Robert felt at all since this all started, he’d never once asked how he was doing. Feeling guilty, Aaron lay back in to the cushions, knowing that Robert probably hated him by now, after everything he’d said at the scrapyard. 

As if she had read his mind, Chas stood up and moved towards the door leading to the pub, “It’s never too late, Aaron.”

Robert lay in his bedroom at Victoria’s house, absentmindedly looking for job vacancies on his laptop. Life had become a lot harder since Chrissie had left him and he had no job or no house of his own. But out of everything that had happened, the hardest part was knowing how much Aaron hated him and how much he deserved Aaron’s hatred. He loved Aaron. Robert smiled ironically to himself, reflecting on how easy it was to admit his love now that he had no chance of Aaron ever loving him back.

It was late as Robert scrolled through the job listings, and Robert rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced over at his phone, considering whether to text Aaron to check in or not. But in the end, he shook his head, determined to give Aaron the space he’d asked for.

Robert felt his eyes drifting closed just as there was a knock at the door. He waited a moment for Victoria or Adam to answer but when he realised they weren’t, he moved out of bed to answer it.

“I’ll get it, shall I?” Robert mumbled, annoyed.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered, surprised. Aaron was the last person he expected to see at his door at 2am.

“Hey.” Aaron said, hands tugging at his sleeve, his eyes avoiding Robert’s.

Robert stood in the doorway, waiting for Aaron to speak. However as the minutes ticked by Robert began to feel angry. He knew Aaron needed patience and kindness, and he’d tried so hard. But it hurt, it hurt to see Aaron standing there after everything he’d said, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Well if it’s Adam you came to see, he’s in bed.” Robert snarled, flinching at the coldness of his words. He moved away from the door and in to the kitchen, unable to stand being in Aaron’s presence any longer. He leant against the kitchen sink, his heart aching painfully in his chest. 

“Robert.” Aaron whispered.

Robert jumped, realising that Aaron was behind him. He hadn’t heard him follow him in to the kitchen. His eyes raked over Aaron, checking to see if he was okay, his gaze falling to Aaron’s arm where he had cut himself, the scar now covered by his sleeve. Robert closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’ll go and get Adam up.”

“Robert, wait, I came here-..” Aaron stopped, unsure of what exactly he’d come here for.

Robert waited, bracing himself for an onslaught of hatred from Aaron. He knew he deserved it, he knew it probably made Aaron feel better for a while, but he just didn’t know how much more he could take.

“I just came here for you.” Aaron whispered.

Robert raised his eyes to look at Aaron, his teeth biting softly on his bottom lip. He noticed Aaron nodding his head towards the table and heard him say, “Sit down.”

Robert sat and watched as Aaron took a seat across from him, his arms coming up to rest on the table. They sat silently, both of them scared to disturb the quiet and risk ruining the moment they were locked in.

Finally Aaron let out a sigh, “How are you doing?”

Robert’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Me?”

“Ya know Rob, through all this I never asked if you were okay. Never even thought about how hard this is for you. It took me mum, of all people, pointing it out for me to even realise that I didn’t even think about how you felt. What kind of person does that make me?” Aaron explained, his arm moving to his face to angrily wipe the tears away from his eyes. 

“Aaron, I’m fine. It’s you-..” Robert began, urging Aaron to see that all that mattered was how Aaron felt.

“No, Robert. I couldn’t have done this without you, and I’ve tried so hard to push you away because I’m scared. But I think, by pushing you away, I didn’t realise how much I was hurting you. Some of the things my dad said, well they play over in my head, make me think I’m not good enough or worth loving. But I can’t let him win. If we don’t talk about this, everything we had will just be for nothing.” Aaron said.

Robert desperately wanted to reach out his hand to take Aaron’s but he knew now was not the time. “What we had, Aaron, will never be for nothing. Even if you hate me now, what we had means everything to me. I didn’t think I could love anyone without a selfish, ulterior motive, least of all that the person I fell in love with would be a man. I was stupid and selfish and I hurt you because I was scared to be the real me. Even if you never look at me the way you used to, even if you never want me near you, you already did it. You made me see that it’s okay to just be me, Robert flaming Sugden.”

Hearing Robert’s words broke Aaron’s heart, he knew they weren’t as different as he’d once thought they were. They both had their problems, their fears, their hopes. But now they had each other, and Aaron knew that they could work through this. They’d always be a part of each others lives; friends, maybe something more one day. But as he let Robert talk, finally listening to everything Robert had tried so hard to keep locked away, trying to be strong for Aaron, Aaron realised that he had never loved Robert as much as he did right then, in the darkness of an old kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) Robert and Aaron decide to take a trip back to the lodge to try to overcome the bad things that have happened in their relationship, in order to move on and be friends.
> 
> OR 
> 
> b) Aaron, Adam and Robert go to a business convention to get new clients for the scrapyard and to take Aaron's mind off the upcoming trial.


	5. Memories of a Man or a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron decide to take a trip back to the lodge to try to overcome the bad things that have happened in their relationship, in order to move on and be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people that voted. I'm really glad Option A won. I really tried to show how the lodge affected Robert, not just Aaron. Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this part of the story and remember to vote!  
> Feel free to leave kudos <3

“Aaron, you’re making a mistake.” Paddy said, hurriedly, as he approached the bar to speak to Aaron.

“Good morning to you too.” Aaron said frowning, unimpressed by Paddy’s sudden interest in his life. Aaron was disappointed by Paddy’s lack of support in recent weeks but he knew he was trying to save his marriage with Rhona, and maybe that was more important right now. Aaron wanted Leo to have a happy childhood, the kind he’d never got to have.

“Aaron, have you forgotten everything he’s done?” Paddy asked, exasperated.

Aaron ducked his head, focusing his gaze back on the half- empty pint in front of him. He’d expected this, people reacting badly to his friendship with Robert. He didn’t need people reminding him of what Robert had done in the past, he’d seen it all first hand, he still saw it sometimes when he closed his eyes.

“He’s changed.” Aaron shrugged.

“Oh, don’t give me that rubbish, Aaron. Why can’t you see that he’s just using this to worm his way back in to your life?” Paddy pleaded.

Aaron stood up, abruptly, his bar stool scraping along the floor, loudly. “What, and suddenly you care what happens to me?”

He knew he was being unfair, lashing out at Paddy because he knew, deep down, that he was right. How could Aaron forgive Robert after everything that he’d done? But he needed Robert, without Robert he didn’t think he could see the trial through to the end. 

“Just be careful.” Paddy said, softly, looking down at the floor shamefully, before he left the pub. Paddy knew he had let Aaron down lately, he could hardly bare to face him for the guilt he felt. He’d been so caught up in his affair with Tess, he hadn’t seen how much Aaron had needed him. Maybe that was partly the reason why he’d warned Aaron away from Robert, it hurt to see how much Aaron now turned to Robert, when he’d once turned to Paddy.

Aaron watched Paddy as he walked out of the door, shoulders hunched down. His thoughts turned to Robert, and everything that had happened between them. Hurting Chrissie, killing Katie, shooting Paddy. He tried to categorise the incidents, labelling them as accidents. And in reality they were, Robert fell in love and in turn hurt Chrissie. Robert pushed Katie, which lead to her death. Robert had pointed a gun at him, and accidentally shot Paddy. Out of all the things, that was the one Aaron couldn’t forget; Robert staring at him down the barrel of a gun. That was what he saw sometimes, when he thought about Robert. That gun, always spoiling the image of the handsome, blonde haired, smirking man he loved. 

Standing up, Aaron moved to his room, quickly throwing some clothes in to a bag. Jogging bottoms, black hoodies, all placed untidily in to a black sports bag. Aaron decided that he’d spent too long running away from the things that happened to him. Maybe this once, he needed to go back.

“Hey.” Aaron said, simply, as Robert opened the door to him. 

“You alright?” Robert asked, surprised at Aaron’s sudden appearance. It was usually Robert that had to seek out Aaron.

“Are ya busy?” Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He vaguely noticed Aaron’s car parked outside and wondered where Aaron was going, if he’d let Robert go with him. His heart pounded as he waited for Aaron to ask him.

“I want to go back to the lodge.” Aaron said, his eyes set in determination, refusing to avoid Robert’s gaze. 

Robert felt his hope turn to dread at Aaron’s words. His whole body ached to slam the door, to get away from confronting this. He knew, deep down, that one day Aaron would want to talk about this. They had to if they ever wanted to move on. But he’d never imagined that Aaron would want to go back there. Robert didn’t know if he could, even to appease Aaron.

Shaking his head, Robert mumbled an excuse, making to close the door, just as Aaron’s hand flew out to hold it open. “Please.” Aaron whispered, softly. “We need to do this.”

Robert stared at him, and clenched his hands in to fists. He knew he’d do anything Aaron asked of him, no matter how much it hurt him to go back to that place. “Give me a minute.” Robert said, slamming the door in Aaron’s face. He’d do anything for Aaron, but that didn’t mean he’d do it happily.

As he sat in the car, Aaron waited for Robert, partly wondering if he’d escaped out of the back door. He’d seen the fear, the hurt, flash across Robert’s face, he knew he didn’t want to go back. But Aaron needed this, and he thought, maybe Robert did too.

Robert stormed out of the house moments later, throwing his bag in to the back, and sitting in the passenger seat. Clicking his seat belt in to place, Robert turned towards the window, refusing to speak to Aaron.

Aaron glanced at him, contemplating forgetting the trip all together, but as Paddy’s words floated back to him, his grip tightened on the steering wheel, determined to face up to all that he and Robert had done. 

The journey passed in mostly silence, Robert switching on the radio to fill the emptiness. Aaron chanced rare glances at Robert as he drove, hoping to see his hardened exterior soften as they drove further away from the village. He didn’t want this trip to be another fight, he just wanted to understand.

“Rob.” Aaron said, breaking the silence between them, his voice filling the car.

Robert glanced over at him, staring blankly.

“We’re nearly there.” Aaron said, when he’d realised Robert wasn’t going to speak.

Robert nodded and turned back to the window. His hands shook slightly, so he folded them, tucking his hands under his arms, determined not to show Aaron how much the trip was affecting him. The trip brought back memories. Terrible memories of everything he’d done, things that had lead to him losing everything, almost losing his life. He flinched as he felt a painful jab of pain shoot through his chest as he thought of the shooting. He’d tried hard to change but this was what everyone saw, the man who ruined everything he touched. He could live with everyone seeing him like that, but not Aaron. He couldn’t bare that, even now; the affair, the lodge, the gun, those were the things Aaron saw when he looked at him.

Aaron parked outside the lodge, turning the engine off. Both men sat motionless, staring out at the front window, at the lodge in front of them. Robert remembered how he’d felt the last time they’d arrived here. Full of hope and happiness at having Aaron back, he’d known back then, just how much he loved Aaron. Part of him had started to wonder if the money and Home Farm was worth it, or if he could be just as content with Aaron, only Aaron. His heart had torn in two when he’d found out about the betrayal. He truly believed that Aaron was the one person he could trust, that even if he said he hated Robert, that he’d never let him down. You couldn’t share all that Robert had shared with Aaron without trusting him irrevocably. To have that taken away, seemed to shift the orbit of Robert’s world. It confirmed everything he’d ever thought; don’t let anyone get too close, don’t trust anyone but yourself, and whatever you do, don’t fall in love. 

Flinging open the car door, Robert breathed in the cool, fresh air, unable to be so close to Aaron for a moment longer. He leant back against the car, breathing deeply, his hands shaking in his pockets. In that moment, Robert questioned if Aaron was really worth it. Was it worth all the hurt and pain, all the remembering when he’d tried so hard to forget?

Aaron watched Robert flee from the car, giving him a moment alone. As he sat in the car, Aaron stared up at the foreboding lodge. To anyone else it would look cosy, homely even. But never to Aaron. To Aaron it was the place he’d been tied up and left, alone, by the man he’d loved. By the man he still loved. He just couldn’t fit them together; the man stood outside the car now and the man who had held a gun to his head. He still felt it; the ropes burning in to his skin, the radiator, cold and hard against his back. How could that have been Robert? Who’s touch now soothed his pain, who’s embraced warmed him from the cold, unsettling loneliness he suffered. His attention was brought to the present as he became aware of Robert sliding down the car, to sit in the gravel.

Jumping out of the car, Aaron stared at Robert, as he sat crying, his face buried in to his arms. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him together like Robert had done for him so many times. But memories of what had happened here stopped him. 

“I’ll be inside, when you’re ready.” Aaron said, before turning away and entering the lodge.

Aaron looked around, taking note of the things that were the same. The same sofa, same radiator. But something was different, Aaron realised, he didn’t feel scared. He wasn’t scared of the broken man on the other side of the door, maybe he never had been. He jumped slightly as the door opened behind him, and relaxed when he realised it was just Robert.

Robert wiped his hand across his mouth, hoping to rid himself of any signs of vomit. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, as he fought down the urge to throw up again. He saw Aaron, stood across the room, noticed the way he jumped when Robert entered the room. Closing his eyes, he sank down on to the sofa, hating the way Aaron seemed so scared of him. 

As he watched Robert rock slowly back and forth on the sofa, he moved closer, wondering if it had been a mistake to come here. “Robert.” Aaron whispered.

“Why would you want to come back here, Aaron?” Robert asked, his eyes still closed.

Aaron sat down on the coffee table, his hands resting on his knees, facing Robert. “I just needed to come here, to see you here.”

Robert opened his eyes, suddenly. He looked defeated, as if he had aged 10 years. “To remind yourself of what I’m really like. Well, here I am, take a good look and then get lost, Aaron.”

“Would you have shot me?” Aaron asked, ignoring Robert.

“Do you really need to ask me that? Because if you do, then I’ll go now, and never come back to the village again.” Robert threatened, anger and hurt lacing his words at the thought that Aaron could think he’d do that.

Aaron shook his head, and realised that he knew. Sitting across from Robert now, he knew he’d never have shot him, and he realised that he’d known it back then too.  
“I just want to know that I’m not mad for loving you.” Aaron explained. 

“You are.” Robert whispered, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. 

Aaron could feel Robert’s warm breath against his skin, and he felt himself shudder with desire. His eyes fluttered shut and he longed for Robert to kiss him.

“Then why can’t I stop?” Aaron whispered.

Robert leant forward, resting his head against Aaron’s, both men lost in the moment, both breathing heavily. Finally, moving away, Robert lightly kissed Aaron’s temple, the merest brush of his lips.

“Let’s go home.” Robert said softly.

Together, Robert and Aaron left the lodge, shutting the door behind them and closing that chapter of their past, letting go of everything bad that had happened in that room, and both hoping to start afresh, writing their next chapter on a clean, white sheet of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) On the way home from the lodge, a storm leaves Aaron and Robert stranded in the middle of nowhere.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) When the car won't start, Aaron calls on Adam and Victoria to pick them up, but when they arrive, Victoria insists they all stay the night at the lodge.


	6. Just For Tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from the lodge, a storm leaves Aaron and Robert stranded in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the votes, I love hearing what you guys think of the story or any ideas that you have. Keep voting!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Aaron drove slowly, the windscreen wipers trying desperately to clear a path through the torrential rain. The storm had started over an hour ago and showed no signs of stopping, the rain only seeming to fall harder with each passing minute. They had seen hardly any other cars on the road, and assumed most people had stayed home to avoid the bad weather.

“Did you know about the storm?” Aaron asked Robert, angrily.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be going to the lodge today, so sorry for not checking the weather forecast.” Robert bit back sarcastically. 

They had hardly spoken since leaving the lodge and the weather had only worsened their moods, leaving them both hungry, tired and miserable. Robert stared out of the window, hoping for a glance of a five star hotel to bed down in for the night, but his wish was denied, as he accepted that they were in the middle of nowhere.

“I can’t see anything.” Aaron fumed. 

“Well who’s great idea was it to come here?” Robert asked, folding his arms and slouching down in his seat to sulk. 

“Yeah, what a stupid idea it was to come here to try and put our past behind us.” Aaron snarled, Robert’s attitude starting to annoy him immensely.

Robert glanced over at Aaron feeling bad for what he had said, he knew Aaron had been trying to help them both by coming back here. He contemplated reaching out to him, placing his hand on Aaron’s knee to let him know that he was sorry. But his stomach rumbling reminded him that their current predicament was entirely Aaron’s fault, so he turned away, scowling out of the window.

They inched their way along the road, until suddenly a loud crack shocked both men from their argument. In front of them, a large tree was wobbling precariously. Aaron hit the brakes as the tree fell down, crashing to the floor just in front of the car. The emergency brake caused both men to jolt forward, Robert hitting his head on the window. 

Breathing heavily, Aaron stared ahead at the tree, thinking how close they had come to being crushed by it. Glancing at Robert, he noticed the open wound on his head, blood pouring down the side of his face.

“Robert, are you alright?” Aaron asked, panicking, his hands coming up to cup Robert’s face.

Robert nodded his head, clearly shaken after the experience. Aaron felt him shivering and stroked his thumb across Robert’s cheek. “God, Robert, this is my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Closing his eyes, Robert allowed himself to relax in to Aaron’s touch. “I’m fine, just a scratch.”

“You need a doctor to look at it.” Aaron said, turning Robert’s face to look at the wound. 

Aaron unzipped his hoodie and took off his black t-shirt. Surprised, Robert felt himself staring at Aaron’s toned chest, longing to run his hands over it. His eyes noted the scars on Aaron, but to Robert, he still looked beautiful. Aaron shrugged his hoodie back on self-consciously and zipped it up to his neck, using his t-shirt to wipe the blood from Robert’s face.

“You’re ruining your t-shirt.” Robert said.

“Better than ruining your smug face.” Aaron grinned.

Robert laughed, “I’m glad we crashed, because now we’re not fighting anymore.”

“You’re honestly mad.” Aaron said, but he couldn’t hide the smile fighting its way across his face.

They sat grinning at each other, their faces only inches apart. Robert felt his heart leap at the sight of Aaron’s smile, it had been a long time since Robert had seen Aaron look so content. Robert’s eyes fluttered shut as Aaron continued to clean his face, his motions careful and gentle. After a while Robert felt the t-shirt leave his face, as Aaron replaced it with his mouth, his lips gently kissing the place on his head that Robert had hit. Robert felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, and longed to stay locked in the moment for all of eternity. However, eventually Aaron let go, and Robert opened his eyes, staring at him.

“What was that for?” Robert asked.

“You’re an idiot, but I don’t ever want to see you hurt.” Aaron shrugged, avoiding Robert’s eyes as he stared out of the window.

Robert let his words sink in, filling him with hope. Reaching over, he took Aaron’s hand, entwining their fingers together, before bringing them to his mouth, softly pressing his lips to the back of Aaron’s hand. Aaron stared at him, his heart full of love for the man next to him. Robert knew him completely, he’d seen him at his worst and yet, he was still here, showing Aaron that he cared. 

“Why are you here Robert?” Aaron asked, quietly.

“Because you crashed the car in to a tree. I can’t really go anywhere else.” Robert joked. 

“I mean, here in this car, there in the lodge, at the courthouse, on the phone. You’re just always there.” Aaron stated.

Robert looked at Aaron, he seemed so vulnerable and scared to let himself be loved again. But that’s what Robert did, he loved Aaron, even when Aaron was too scared to accept it. Yeah, they’d argued and fought and they probably would continue to until the day they died. But through it all, Robert loved him with everything he had.

“I love you.” Robert replied simply. 

Aaron watched him, for any signs of deceit but he knew he wouldn’t find any. Robert had proven that he loved him, that’d he’d wait for him. Aaron wanted to show Robert how much he meant to him, but he was scared. Too scared to allow himself to fully commit to Robert again. He knew once he’d said the words there’d be no going back, he couldn’t handle Robert leaving him again. But maybe Aaron owed it to himself to try again, to fight for the happiness he wanted.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispered, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Robert’s, his eyes lowering to stare at Robert’s lips before moving back up to stare deeply in to Robert’s eyes.

Robert almost groaned with desire at the intimacy of the moment, he knew he should move away, and stop Aaron from doing something he’d regret.

“Aaron-..” Robert began.

“Wait, just listen to me. I’m choosing this Robert, I’m choosing you. I’ve let things make me unhappy for such a long time and I guess that’s one of the things that drew me to you. The way you just took whatever you wanted, the way you did what made you happy. That’s what I want, just for right now. I want to remember what it’s like to feel wanted, what it feels like to want. You’re my best friend, Robert, and tomorrow we’ll still be best friends. But for tonight, just kiss me like you did the first time.” Aaron whispered, his eyes closed.

Robert breathed heavily, the tension between the pair almost tangible. His head fought with his heart over what was the right thing to do, a battle which his heart won. Pulling Aaron towards him, Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s, savouring the taste of him. Aaron’s hands tangled in Robert’s hair, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth. The moment their tongues met, a kaleidoscope of colour seemed to dance behind Robert’s closed eyes; red for passion, orange for friendship, yellow for happiness. Aaron meant everything to Robert, and for the first time Robert gave his whole heart to Aaron, knowing that Aaron had the power to hurt him. It scared him, but it also excited him, to know that he’d finally accepted who he was. Robert finally accepted that it was okay to kiss a man, and love him with all your heart.

Breaking apart, both men panted, their emotions running high. Robert pressed a chaste kiss to Aaron’s mouth, reluctant to let him go, afraid that he might not get another chance to kiss Aaron. Aaron smiled softly before resting his head on Robert’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Might as well get some sleep, looks like we’ll be here all night.” Aaron said, his arm wrapping itself around Robert’s waist, pulling him closer.

Robert rested his head against the top of Aaron’s, his hand softly stroking Aaron’s back, his lips still tingling from where Aaron had kissed him. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Robert whispered, before pressing a kiss to Aaron’s temple. 

Closing his eyes, they fell to sleep, surrounded by the rain pounding loudly on the windows, locked away safely in their own cocoon of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) When Aaron plans to spend the day with Adam, Victoria forces a sulking Robert in to helping her with the food van.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) Chas organises a family dinner to show their support for Aaron. What will happen when Robert turns up?


	7. Trifles and Tribulations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas organises a family dinner to show their support for Aaron. What will happen when Robert turns up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that voted again, I've been trying super hard to update this story everyday but updates may slow down to ever other day or so. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to write a story including the previous options that didn't win the votes - or maybe just a few one-shots. (credit to Jamesm97 for suggesting this.)
> 
> Remember to keep voting and thanks for sticking with the story!

“Mum, I don’t want all this fuss.” Aaron complained, rolling his eyes as Chas emerged from the oven with a hot plate of roast potatoes, placing them on to the table. 

“We just want to show you how proud we are of you, love, and how much we’re all supporting you.” Chas said, continuing to arrange the table, ignoring Aaron’s protests.

This was exactly the kind of thing Aaron hated. He didn’t want people looking at him, pitying him, he didn’t want the attention. But he knew his mother was just trying to help, to make up, in some way, for all those years she had left him. For this reason alone, Aaron had bit his tongue and allowed his mother to continue her preparations.

He watched her as she carefully lay the table, she looked older lately. Aaron hated knowing that he’d hurt his mother by bringing up the past, sometimes he wished he’d never mentioned it. But then he’d glimpse the scars on his chest and arms as he was changing and he knew that he’d had to tell her, or else the pain would never end. 

Suddenly Lisa and Belle entered the back room, bringing with them wine and a trifle Lisa had made especially for the occasion. As Chas hugged Lisa, Aaron smiled at Belle, nodding hello. She’d grown up quickly in recent years due to the troubles she’d faced and Aaron felt that in a way, Belle was a kindred spirit, someone who understood what it was like to have a hard childhood. 

“Aaron, how are you?” Belle asked, hugging him.

Aaron forced himself not to flinch, he wasn’t comfortable with people touching him, but he quickly reminded himself that it was only Belle. “I’m alright, didn’t want a fuss, but you know me mam.” 

Belle nodded sympathetically, she understood about parents making a fuss. She moved to sit down at the table, Aaron taking the spot next to her.

“How’s Granny Clegg’s now that Kirrin’s skipped town?” Aaron asked.

“I can’t believe he’s just upped and left, although if the rumours are true then I guess we know why. I can’t believe my first time was with him in a barn.” Belle told Aaron, confidentially. 

Aaron spluttered, choking on the beer he had just taken a sip of, his thoughts immediately conjuring up images of Robert and himself in the barn during their affair. He’d always thought Robert looked so gorgeous lay back, his blonde hair shining against the backdrop of hay.

“The barn?” Aaron laughed.

Belle hit his arm, before rolling her eyes and grinning as Aaron laughed.

“What’s all this about?” Chas asked, narrowing her eyes at the grinning pair.

“Nothing.” Belle said, trying in vain to hide her grin.

Chas smiled softly, happy to see her son more relaxed and enjoying himself. She opened the bottle of wine, pouring a glass for herself and Lisa, just as Marlon and Cain entered, with Moira right behind them.

“Would you like a glass, Moira?” Chas asked, holding up the bottle of red wine.

“Not for me, Chas. I’ve got to get back to the farm after this.” Moira said, before saying hello to Belle and Lisa.

“Get the beers out then.” Cain said impatiently.

He sat down next to Aaron. After their conversation at the scrapyard, their relationship had improved. Aaron was glad, he’d always looked up to Cain, and what he thought mattered a lot to Aaron. 

They settled around the table to eat, as Chas thanked everyone for coming. “Thanks for coming everyone, Aaron and I appreciate all the support you’ve given. And well, we Dingles, we stick together.” Chas said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Let’s eat.” Cain said, interrupting Chas’ heartfelt speech.

As they laughed, suddenly, Robert entered the back room. Aaron glanced up and caught sight of him, immediately knowing that something was wrong. His face was pale and tense. Before Aaron had a chance to speak, Chas snarled at Robert, “What are you doing here?”

For once Robert looked as if he could not muster up a witty reply and instead just shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were all here, I’ll come back later.”

“Robert-..” Aaron began.

“No, it’s fine.” Robert interrupted him, curtly.

Cain rolled his eyes. Although he didn’t like Robert, it was obvious to him that Aaron wanted him to stay. “Might as well sit down now that you're here, Sugden.”

Robert nodded, before seeming to collapse in the vacant seat across from Aaron. Aaron tried to catch his eye and mouthed over the words, “Are you alright?”

Robert nodded again, before avoiding Aaron’s eyes all together. He sat motionless, staring ahead, robotically filling his plate with the food before him. Aaron noticed him adding carrots to his plate, even though Aaron knew he didn’t like them. He wanted to get him alone, to ask what was wrong but he knew his mother wouldn’t be pleased if he left the family dinner. 

Next to Robert, Chas snarled, everyone around the table seeming to notice the change in atmosphere and choosing to remain silent.

“Anyone fancy more potatoes?” Marlon asked, breaking the silence, before quickly looking down at his plate again when no one replied. 

“So what did you turn up for then? Had to worm you way in to the family dinner, eh?” Chas hissed at Robert, unable to keep quiet a moment longer. 

Aaron braced himself for Robert’s scathing reply, however he was surprised when Robert just shrugged, slowly pushing the food around his plate. Chas, also seemed taken aback by Robert’s attitude, choosing not to push the topic any further. As they all ate their dinner, Aaron couldn’t take his eyes of Robert, desperately willing Robert to look at him. Eventually, unable to stand it any longer, Aaron spoke to him across the table.

“What’s wrong, Robert?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing.” Robert lied, finally raising his eyes to meet Aaron’s.

Aaron snorted, “I know when ya lying to me.”

They looked at each other as if they were the only people in the room, even though they were surrounded by Aaron’s family. Aaron watched him closely, waiting to see if he’d talk to him, or put up his defences and refuse to tell Aaron what was bothering him.

“If you want to keep lying, then you might as well go.” Aaron said, even though it hurt him to say the words. 

Robert stood up, aware of all the eyes in the room upon him. However all he could focus on was the disappointment flitting across Aaron’s face. He couldn't let him down again. Sinking back in to his seat, Robert took a deep breath.

“I caught Andy and Chrissie having sex in the barn.” Robert stated.

For a moment there was silence, before the rest of the table erupted into raucous laughter, Chas gasping for air. “Well that’s pay back for you.” Chas laughed, wiping her eyes with a napkin.

However through it all, Robert and Aaron remained still, staring at each other, their eyes speaking volumes, saying what they couldn’t. Suddenly the rest of the Dingles became aware of the tension within the room. Quickly, the laughter subsided, until there was an uncomfortable silence. 

“So you’re jealous then?” Aaron asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, but failing to hide the hurt he felt. 

“Aaron-..” Robert began.

“It’s fine, it’s not like its got anything to do with me. We’re just mates.” Aaron shrugged.

“Maybe we should go.” Moria suggested, timidly.

“No one’s going anywhere. We haven’t had the trifle. Robert’s just leaving anyway.” Aaron said, staring down at his plate, before raising his eyes to stare defiantly at Robert.

Robert stood up, throwing his napkin over his plate, before moving towards the door. He stopped when he heard Chas’ voice, “Always trouble with ‘im. Better off out of it, love.

Turning back around, Robert faced Aaron. “It was our barn, Aaron, our barn.”

Aaron watched Robert leave, feeling angry at himself for lashing out without trying to understand why Robert had appeared so upset. He couldn’t help feeling hurt that Robert was jealous though, it reminded him of all those months that he had been Robert’s little secret. He had thought they were more than that now. But Robert’s parting words made Aaron think that maybe this was more than jealousy. Maybe it was sibling rivalry, insecurity, the ruination of a sacred place to Robert. Maybe he'd always just expected the worst from Robert, and in the end he was just left with a cold, sloppy bowl of trifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) After their disagreement, Robert and Aaron are forced to work together in the close proximity of Victoria's food van.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) Aaron finds Robert at the barn, and tries to understand his feelings towards the reveal of Andy and Chrissie.


	8. At the End of the Hay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds Robert at the barn, and tries to understand his feelings towards the reveal of Andy and Chrissie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that voted, it was a close vote but option B won in the end. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please keep voting and any feedback or kudos are greatly appreciated.

Aaron had spent the rest of the day sulking in his bedroom, too angry at the world to leave his safe haven. He paced the floor, back and forth, drumming his fingers against his leg. His thoughts were focused on Robert. Aaron couldn’t believe that Robert still cared about what Chrissie did or who she slept with. After everything they’d been through with the affair, and Aaron’s confession about Gordon, Aaron thought Robert had moved on from Chrissie and his past life. Suddenly, he lashed out in anger, kicking his bin over, tissues and paper spilling out on to the floor.

“Is everything okay?” Victoria asked hesitantly, peeping her head around the door. 

Aaron raised his eyes in surprise, looking at Victoria as she stood in the doorway. He felt all the anger leave him as he slumped on to the bed defeated. He stared down at the floor, tugging at his sleeve. He felt the bed dip as Victoria took a seat on the bed next to him, leaving a small gap between them.

“What’s wrong, Aaron?” Victoria asked, placing a hand upon his arm.

Aaron shrugged, shaking his head. He didn’t know how to explain it to Victoria, he had told Robert they were ‘just mates’ after all. So Robert was free to do whatever he wanted. However, as much as Aaron tried to convince himself that he was okay with that, deep down he knew that he’d never be okay watching Robert with someone else.

“Is it Robert? What’s he done now?” Victoria said, rolling her eyes at her brother’s mistake.

Aaron raised his eyes to meet Victoria’s. “Andy and Chrissie are sleeping together.”

Victoria’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” she spluttered.

Aaron nodded his confirmation, turning his gaze away to stare back at the floor, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

“First of all; eww. Secondly; how does this affect you and Robert?” Victoria asked puzzled.

“He’s still jealous.” Aaron stated, trying to ignore the painful twinge within his heart.

Victoria nodded, understandingly. “I’ve known my brothers all my life so I know how jealous they can get. Always trying to oust each other. You’d think they’d have grown up a bit by now.”

Aaron listened to her, watching the way she shook her head affectionately at the thought of her brothers. Victoria was a good sister, friend and person. She always saw the good in people. But all Aaron could see was how people would hurt him, how Robert would hurt him.

“He still loves Chrissie.” Aaron said, his eyes filling with tears that he tried desperately to hold back.

Victoria looked at him shocked, before snorting. “Chrissie? Oh, Aaron, Robert doesn’t love her, probably never did. Can’t you see how much he loves you?”

Aaron felt his tears spill from his eyes, wiping them away roughly with the back of his sleeve. With everything he was dealing with he shouldn’t even be thinking about Robert in that way. But he couldn’t change his heart. Suddenly, he felt Victoria’s arms around him, hugging him close. She felt safe and warm. Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, allowing Victoria to comfort him.

“You’re a good person.” Aaron whispered after a few moments.

Victoria chuckled, “I don’t know about that.”

But Aaron did, he knew that the world would be a better place if it was filled with people just like Victoria.

Robert had spent the rest of the day in the barn, almost guarding it from potential inhabitants. Standing his ground, placing a claim to his territory. He lay back, feeling the hay beneath him. He closed his eyes, remembering Aaron above him, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against his mouth. He’d felt it that first time. He didn’t know it was love, but he’d felt the way his heart expanded when Aaron looked at him, the way it hurt when he’d watched Aaron walk away, back home to the pub. He wondered once again what it would be like if he’d accepted it then, if he’d just accepted Aaron’s love. What had once been so complicated, seemed so simple now. But as Robert lay there, his memories were interrupted by thoughts of Andy and Chrissie. They’d ruined his memories with Aaron, memories that he needed because he didn’t know if he’d ever get a chance to share those kinds of moments with Aaron again.

He wiped his eyes, angrily. He hated to cry, hated to show any kind of weakness at all. Especially over something so silly, something so sentimental. He knew Aaron didn’t understand, he had more important things to deal with. He promised himself that he’d find Aaron tomorrow, apologise and make things right. But tonight he’d just lay here, reminiscing on times gone by. 

The silence was soon interrupted by someone entering the barn. Robert sat up quickly, ready to face Andy or Chrissie. However, he was surprised to see Aaron stood there, watching him.

“Oh, its you.” Robert said, lying back on the hay, staring up at the ceiling.

“You’ve been crying.” Aaron stated.

“No.” Robert lied.

“Wasn’t a question.” Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Aaron moved over to sit beside Robert, his arms wrapping around his knees. He wanted to stare at Robert as he lay there, his hair shining gold, his t-shirt riding up slightly to show his stomach. He wanted to reach over and place his hand on Robert’s stomach, savouring the feeling of his smooth skin, skin with no scars. But he didn’t. He sat there, isolated, staring resolutely ahead.

“Why’d you come here?” Aaron asked.

“Because I wanted to have sex with the hot mechanic.” Robert replied drily.

“I meant today. Why’d you come here today?” Aaron asked, rolling his eyes. Everything had to be a battle with Robert. A push and a pull, and then sometimes, like now, a stalemate, where the air was silent around them. Both of the men just thinking.

Robert remained silent, part of him wanted to tell Aaron that his answer hadn’t changed. He still wanted the same thing now, that he did all those months ago. But he knew that wasn’t the right answer. He didn’t know why he’d come here. Perhaps he was just trying to hold on to something he’d lost a long time ago.

“I miss you.” Robert whispered softly.

Aaron stared down at him. “You see me everyday.”

Robert shrugged, unable to express what he’d meant. He missed the carefree laughter, the closeness, their love seeping through the blades of hay. He knew it was wrong to feel like this, with everything Aaron was facing. He brought his hand up to his face, frustrated by his selfishness.

“Robert, I can’t-..” Aaron began.

“Aaron, I didn’t mean that. I know, I understand. Of course I do.” Robert said, kicking himself for his insensitivity.

“Why’d ya act like that at the dinner? Over Chrissie?” Aaron asked.

Robert sighed. “I don’t know how many times I can tell you that I love you and only you. Whatever I had with Chrissie was just a lie. Doesn’t mean that I can’t be pissed about her sleeping with my brother though. Perfect Andy, always the better brother. He’ll make a better husband too, well, he probably won’t be screwing the local mechanic behind her back.”

“Right.” Aaron said, his words dripping with annoyance. 

“Aaron.” Robert said, impatiently.

“What?” Aaron said, refusing to look at him.

Robert sat up. “They had sex in our barn. He liked her so he told her. Not like me, messed up Sugden, trying to hide away. It could have been so easy. I could have told you, when we were here. But I just couldn’t. Right in here, Andy got everything; Home Farm, the money, the job, everything. And yet, right here, I lost everything. My job, my money, my home, you.”

“You never lost me, I’m right here.” Aaron whispered, sliding his hand across to Robert’s, entwining their fingers. Slowly they lay back, just staring up, silently, their clasped hands resting in the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) Aaron and Robert decide to go out for a drink, to calm Aaron's nerves, the night before the trial
> 
> OR
> 
> b) Aaron, Robert, Adam and Victoria visit the seaside to take Aaron's mind off the upcoming trial.


	9. It's a New Dawn, It's a New Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert decide to go out for a drink, to calm Aaron's nerves, the night before the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many people are voting on this story, your comments and kudos mean a lot to me. Thank you!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: rape mention.

Aaron had received news that Gordon’s postponed trial would commence tomorrow, leaving him feeling apprehensive after the last trial. He wanted to see Gordon get found guilty, however he didn’t think he could handle being called a liar in front of everyone. Aaron wondered if any of the village thought he was lying, maybe secretly they did. That’s what Aaron hated most, knowing that he could stand up in front of the court tomorrow, spill his heart and soul out, and be branded a liar for it. Aaron roughly wiped his eyes, leaving his room to sit at the bar.

“Mate, lets go for a drink tonight, moral support and all that.” Adam said, approaching Aaron at the bar.

“You just want an excuse to get wasted.” Aaron joked.

Being with Adam was easy, he could be more carefree. Whereas with Robert, everything was so heavy, so serious. Sometimes he just needed to absorb some of Adam’s lightness. As the door opened, Aaron’s eyes were drawn to Robert, his heart beat quickening at the sight of him. Aaron couldn’t deny that he was gorgeous, the best looking man the dales had ever seen, in Aaron’s opinion. Although that didn’t make things easier, it just made it harder to stay away from him. 

Aaron felt his heart drop as Robert stood on the other side of the bar, vaguely nodding a greeting in Aaron’s direction. Robert had been avoiding him for the past few days, ever since they fell asleep together in the barn, Aaron wrapped up safely in Robert’s embrace. Aaron shivered slightly, remembering the feel of Robert’s arms around him. 

Adam was still talking to him but Aaron couldn’t tear his eyes away from Robert, the slightest bit of foam resting on his upper lip from his pint. Robert brought his sleeve up to wipe it away, his eyes flicking up to see Aaron staring at him. 

“Hey Rob, fancy coming for a pint in town with us?” Adam shouted across the bar.

Aaron reached out to hit Adam, to stop him from saying the words, however he was too late. His eyes fell to his pint, his ears listening closely for Robert’s answer.

Robert watched the way Aaron had reached out to nudge Adam, assuming that they were joking by inviting him. He knew Adam didn’t like him, and well, things with Aaron were confusing. Robert didn’t know if Aaron wanted him to keep his distance or stay close to him. As Aaron avoided his gaze, Robert decided that Aaron didn’t want him to come for a pint.

“It’s alright. I’ve got to get going.” Robert said, placing his nearly empty pint glass down. Before he left, he sought out Aaron’s eyes, holding his gaze. “Good luck tomorrow, Aaron.”

Aaron felt deflated as he watched Robert walking away. He couldn’t do this without him. Making his excuses to Adam, Aaron quickly left the pub, quickening his footsteps to catch up to Robert. Robert glanced back, surprised to see Aaron behind him. Aaron soon fell in to step beside him, his hands tucked deep into his pockets.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Aaron said, staring ahead as they walked.

“No, I just thought you wanted space.” Robert said, urging Aaron to understand.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Come for a pint with me.”

“Okay, I’ll drive, you get Adam.” Robert said.

Aaron’s hand reached out to grab Robert’s arm, stopping them in the middle of the village. “No, just you and me.”

Robert nodded slowly, his heart filling with hope. Aaron had chosen to reach out to him, to let him help. Maybe they could move forward together. However Robert knew he still had to show Aaron how much he cared, reaching out he slid his hand in to Aaron’s. Aaron stared down at their hands, it was the first time they’d held hands outside, in the open, for anyone to see. Robert gave him a small smile, his eyes asking if it was okay. In that moment, Aaron wanted to kiss Robert, who looked so vulnerable and unsure. He knew this was a big moment for Robert, another step in accepting who he was. Squeezing his hand, Aaron pulled Robert towards his car, the pair of them walking the whole way, hands locked together. 

As they arrived at Bar West, Robert turned off the engine. “We don’t have to go here.” Aaron said.

“It’s fine.” Robert said, opening his door and leading the way in to the bar. 

Sitting down with their drinks, Robert tried to hide his discomfort and instead focus on Aaron. He noticed that he didn’t look happy, he looked as if he had the weight of the world resting upon his shoulders. “Are you alright?” Robert asked.

“I’m going to find out if my dad gets found guilty for raping me tomorrow so not really, mate.” Aaron snarled.

“I didn’t mean it-..” Robert began.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit on edge. I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Aaron said, mentally scolding himself for lashing out at Robert when he was only trying his best to help.

“You’re going to get justice tomorrow Aaron. Everyone’s going to see him for the liar that he is.” Robert said, gripping Aaron’s hand across the table.

Aaron nodded non-committedly. He knew Robert was just trying to help, but he didn’t believe his words. He still felt that Gordon would find a way out of this, a way to worm his way out of justice. Aaron pulled his hand out of Robert’s grasp, downing his pint. “Want another one?” Aaron asked, moving towards the bar before Robert had a chance to answer.

Robert was worried about him, he seemed so defeated and unhappy. He was scared Aaron would turn to self-harm again. Suddenly Robert’s eyes were drawn to the bar, where a young man approached Aaron. He watched them talking, the man moving closer and Aaron slowly trying to move away, to put distance between them. Robert knew Aaron wasn’t comfortable with anyone touching him, especially not a stranger. Robert stood up abruptly as the man wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist. As Robert rushed over to help, the man was shocked as Aaron raised his fist and punched him hard.

“Tease.” the man hissed at Aaron before walking away.

“Come on, out. We don’t want no troublemakers in here.” the security man said, quickly escorting Aaron out of the bar.

Robert followed him quickly and soon found Aaron leaning against a wall, down a narrow side street. Resting against the wall across from him, Robert waited for Aaron to speak.

“I just couldn’t have him touching me.” Aaron whispered, tears falling from his eyes, as he shivered in the cold night air.

Robert’s heart broke as he watched the man he loved, scared of being touched because of Gordon’s actions. He quickly took off his coat, wrapping it around Aaron. Aaron inhaled deeply, the smell of Robert surrounding him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. 

“Sorry I’m such a mess.” Aaron said quietly, his voice thick with tears.

“Hey, don’t ever apologise to me, Aaron.” Robert said, firmly.

Aaron glanced up in to Robert’s eyes, before resting his head on his chest, once again glad of the height distance between them. Robert brought his arms up to surround Aaron, gently rubbing his back. “It’ll be okay, I’ve got you.” Robert whispered, soothingly.

They stood there for what felt like hours, holding each other in the dark, narrow alleyway. Both of them waiting for the sunrise and the dawn of a new day; the day that would decide if Gordon was guilty or not guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the trial. I thought it would be fun for me to vote this time and to let the readers be more involved with choosing the storyline. 
> 
> What do you want to happen? Leave a comment with what you want to happen at the trial and I'll choose one! 
> 
> Can't wait to read all your suggestions!


	10. The Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron breakdown when he is questioned in court?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to use Emmerdale_fangirl's idea for this chapter, thank you for commenting and I hope you enjoy how I wrote your prompt.
> 
> I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, I've been away on holiday. I hope people are still sticking with this fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and please leave kudos! Remember to vote on the next chapter.

Aaron and Robert had spent the remainder of the early morning hours sitting on a park bench, aimlessly talking, their knees occasionally brushing. They had considered going home, after they had reluctantly separated and moved away from the narrow alley way. However Aaron knew that he wouldn’t sleep tonight and Robert refused to leave Aaron alone. So they had ended up in the middle of Hotton, sharing a bench that was cold and slightly damp, their hands entwined between them. 

“Favourite singer when you were a teenager?” Aaron asked Robert.

It had been Robert’s idea, to ask each other anything, no matter how ridiculous or trivial. Aaron had agreed, anything to take his mind off what lay ahead.

“Eminem.” Robert replied seriously.

Aaron snorted, “Oh god, Robert, you’re such a cliche.”

Robert smiled, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, as he watched Aaron laugh. It felt like Robert’s heart would burst with happiness from the small smile on Aaron’s face. It had been so long since Aaron had appeared to be anything other than sad, lost and broken.

“What?” Aaron smiled nervously, as he caught Robert watching him.

“Nothing, just-..” Robert began before falling silent, his unfinished sentence left hanging in the air.

“Just what?” Aaron asked.

“Just that… you’re beautiful.” Robert said, his eyes fixed upon Aaron, waiting to see his reaction.

Aaron turned his face downwards, his eyes fixated on the stone pavement below him. A slight shiver ran down his spine at Robert’s words, a grin, unwilling to hide, upon his face. His hand squeezed Robert’s gently, a silent thank you, a small gesture to voice all the unspoken words he wasn’t yet ready to say.

“So Eminem, really?” Aaron asked, looking up, smirking.

“Oh yeah.” Robert nodded, before standing up, waving his arms in the air. “His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy.”

A loud laugh erupts from Aaron’s mouth as he quickly pulls Robert back down on to the bench, shushing him even though there’s no one around to hear. “Rob, mate, shut up.”

Robert laughs with him, the sound carrying sweetly on the early morning air, dripping like liquid gold in to Aaron’s ears. Suddenly Aaron is aware of how close Robert is to him, his thigh pressed against Aaron’s. Robert brings his arm up to wrap around his shoulder as their laughter fades, a veil of seriousness falling over them.

“It’s going to be okay, Aaron. One day you’re going to laugh like this again and you’re going to realise that everything’s okay, that you’re safe.” Robert whispered, his lips brushing against Aaron’s temple.

“Robert?” Aaron whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” Aaron stated.

Robert shook his head. “No, you did this Aaron. You did all of this.”

Aaron sat there, his head resting on Robert’s shoulder, letting Robert’s words sink in, wishing he could stay in that moment forever, to never have to face the next few hours. But as the sun steadily rose, Aaron knew time was running out.

“Aaron, we should get going soon.” Robert said, glancing down at his watch.

“Just a few more minutes, please.” Aaron whispered, tears slowly falling from his closed eyes.

Robert nodded, holding Aaron closer to him, allowing him time to find the courage to face his father in court.

As they arrived at the courthouse, Aaron felt jittery and on edge from lack of sleep. For a moment he regretted staying up all night with Robert, but as he imagined how his night could have been, a cold, empty bed with only nightmares to keep him company, Aaron felt grateful that Robert had stayed with him. 

“Where’ve ya been all night?” Chas hissed as Aaron walked in to the courtroom, Robert following behind him. 

“Not now, mam.” Aaron sighed. He didn’t have the energy to fight his mother now, not when he had a bigger fight on his hands.

Aaron watched as Gordon was led in to the room, his shoulders slumped. He looked weary and fragile, and Aaron’s stomach clenched as he wondered if the jury would fall for his father’s lies. As he stared at his father he wondered how he could have done this to him. A father was supposed to love his son, to protect him. How could he have wanted to hurt me? Aaron thought. Because you’re worthless, naughty, trouble, too hard to love. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Gordon’s words floated through his head. Pushing them away, Aaron tried unsuccessfully to focus on the court proceedings.

Suddenly Aaron felt his mother nudge him. “Aaron, they’re calling you.”

“Could Aaron Livesy please take to the stand?” the judge repeated.

Aaron’s heart beat fast as he slowly made his way to the stand. He had known this moment would arrive but now that it was here, Aaron wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to face this. Taking his position, Aaron faced the jury, every eye in the room upon him. Sweat dripped down the back of his collar, pooling at the base of his neck, his blood pumping loudly in his ears. His hand shook as he lay it on the bible, swearing to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

“Aaron, can you tell me how your friends and family would describe you?” Gordon’s lawyer asked.

Aaron’s brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced up to the gallery, where his family sat. His mother looked nervous, biting down hard on her lip. Robert smiled at him, encouragingly. “I don’t know, you’d have to ask them.”

“Modest. Take a guess for me, Aaron. How would your family and friends describe your character? Honest? Truthful, maybe?” the lawyer asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied. “They’d say I tried to be honest, to stop people from getting hurt, to protect people.”

“Ah, good commendation from your family. But I ask the jury, shall we believe the comments of this man’s family and friends. A crooked uncle, always being questioned by the police. A convicted criminal as a best friend and a boyfriend who has previously been questioned on the suspicion of murdering Mrs Katie Sugden. Does that sound like the family and friends of an honest and trustworthy man?” the lawyer asked, turning to look at the jury.

“Oi, that’s my family you’re insulting.” Aaron shouted.

“Mr Livesy, I will have to ask you to remain calm or be removed from the court.” the judge said firmly. “Please continue.”

“Why did you cease living with your father, Mr Livesy?” the lawyer asked.

“He threw me out.” Aaron replied.

“Why?” 

“Because I hit my stepmother, Sandra.” Aaron explained, staring down anxiously at his hands. This is what he had feared, the twisting of the truth, being branded a liar.

“Would you describe yourself as a violent man, Mr Livesy?” the lawyer asked.

“No.” Aaron said, firmly.

“Your police record would disagree with that statement. We have evidence to suggest you hit a factory worker during a robbery, you assisted a Mr Walsh in suicide and you have been witnessed fighting on many separate occasions.” the lawyer explained to the jury.

Aaron watched as the jury nodded, taking on the information they had been given, mulling over Aaron’s character. He knew what they’d think of him; a violent, lying thug. His head ached as he longed for the questioning to stop.

“How did you feel when your father threw you out, Mr Livesy? I would imagine angry, hurt even. I understand you weren’t happy when your father began a relationship with your mother again. Perhaps you wanted to hurt him, to make him pay for throwing you out of your home. So you made up a lie to get rid of your father. You wanted him gone, so you lied to make sure he’d go, you lied to get your revenge.” the lawyer stormed dramatically.

The words pierced through Aaron, every one like a shard of glass to his heart. The pain becoming unbearable as the lawyer threw his venomous accusations at Aaron, portraying him as a cruel, vengeful man. Aaron’s heart raced in his chest, tears spilling from his eyes, chasing down his cheeks. His breath escaping in short, painful bursts.

“No, no. He raped me, my father raped me. I was a scared eight year old little boy in my bed, convinced that my father would protect me. But he came in to my room, and I still smell it, the beer he’d spilt on his clothes, his dirty hands holding me down. And I cried, too scared to scream out, because he was my dad. Why would he hurt me? It had to be my fault, there had to be a reason why my own father would do that to me. Why would my father rape me? Why?” Aaron shouted across the courtroom. 

Aaron felt defeated, sobs racking his body, sinking to his knees, unable to stand any longer. He vaguely heard his mother shouting his name, but he felt broken, unable to piece himself back together. Aaron cried as the jury remained quiet, watching the image of the broken man before them, baring his pain before a room of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) When Gordon is found guilty, Chas invites everyone to celebrate at the pub. Will Robert notice that Aaron seems less than happy?
> 
> or 
> 
> b) When Gordon is found not guilty, Robert goes after him to make him pay. Will Aaron find Robert and stop him before he commits murder?


	11. Waiting for Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gordon is found guilty, Chas invites everyone to celebrate at the pub. Will Robert notice that Aaron seems less than happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that voted again, hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Please remember to vote on the next chapter in the comments below.

“Yes!” “Get in”

The cheers echoed around the courtroom as the judge called the verdict; guilty. Aaron watched as his family jumped off the benches; Chas hugging Cain tightly, Adam pumping his fist triumphantly in the air. He knew his family and friends were happy he’d gotten justice but he couldn’t bring himself to join in. He couldn’t celebrate his ordeal.

“Right, everyone back to the pub. Drinks are on the house tonight.” Chas said, smiling brightly, squeezing Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron forced himself to smile back. It appeared as more of a grimace but his mother didn’t comment on it. Instead she seemed too busy accepting congratulations from Lisa and Belle, as they took it in turns to hug Chas tightly. The Dingle family along with Adam made their way out of the courtroom with Aaron following slowly behind. Suddenly Aaron became aware of Robert falling in to step next to him, his hand accidentally brushing against Aaron’s, sending an electric spark shooting up his arm.

“You okay?” Robert asked, quietly.

Aaron glanced at him, nodding slightly. “Yeah. It’s just-..”

Robert stood watching Aaron, waiting for him to finish. After a moment he realised that Aaron was unable to put in to words what he felt. “Do you want to get out of here? Just you and me.”

Aaron felt his heart ache at Robert’s words. He always seemed to know what Aaron needed, or maybe it was just Robert that Aaron always needed. He glanced down the corridor at the receding backs of his family. As much as he wanted to go with Robert, he knew he owed it to his family to celebrate with them. They’d supported him through it all, he had to show them how much that meant to him.

Aaron shook his head, before nodding towards his family. “I should be with them.”

Robert nodded, taking a step back from Aaron, feeling stupid. He should have known Aaron would want to spend time with his family. Robert was just being selfish wanting to be alone with him, he just thought maybe Aaron didn’t want to celebrate this.

“Sorry, I just thought.. Anyway I said I’d give Adam a lift back. I’ll see you there.” Robert explained before walking away.

Aaron stood there, mentally kicking himself as he watched Robert walk away. Everything was so hard with Robert, so many things left unsaid, so many things they were both too scared to say. He wanted to shout out, to tell Robert that he still needed him, now more than ever. But as he watched him leave he decided he didn’t want Robert to stay with him out of pity. He didn’t want Robert to be with him out of a sense of duty. He just wanted Robert to love him for him. Shaking his head, Aaron once again pushed thoughts of Robert aside and allowed himself to be driven back to the village by his uncle.

“Another pint, mate.” Adam said, clapping Aaron on the back as he placed another pint in front of Aaron.

Aaron had lost count of the number of pints he had been given. He felt as if he had been congratulated by every resident of the village and every time he found himself biting down hard on his tongue, stopping himself from biting out a viscous retort. Why are you congratulating me? My father raped me, Aaron wanted to scream. But he held it in, slugging down each pint as it appeared before him.

The next thing Aaron knew was Robert sliding up beside him at the bar, taking a seat on the nearest stool. “I’d buy you a pint but I think you’ve had enough.”

Aaron snorted. “Didn’t ask for your opinion, mate.”

“Aaron.” Robert said quietly, reaching his hand out to rest on the lower part of Aaron’s back.

Aaron felt a shiver run through him at Robert’s touch. He longed to get lost in the feeling of Robert’s hands on him, touching him, caressing him. Aaron looked up at Robert, his heart beating out of his chest. “Take me home.”

Robert stared at Aaron, taken aback by his words. They may have sounded innocent enough but the way Aaron’s eyes ran over him implied a different meaning. “Aaron, I can’t-..”

“Please.” Aaron begged quietly.

Robert nodded his head slowly, before slipping his hand in to Aaron’s and leading him out of the pub. Once outside Aaron tried to pull his hand back but Robert held fast. 

“What ya doing, mate?” Aaron asked, his words slurred from drinking.

“Walking you home.” Robert said, simply.

Aaron felt angry and sad at the same time. He wanted passion and heat, not affection and pity. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened. He didn’t want to talk anymore.

“Just take me home and fuck me, Rob.” Aaron snarled.

Robert felt himself swallow hard, shocked by Aaron’s words. There was a time when Robert would have accepted those words, done as he was asked. But not now. Things were different now, there were feelings involved. A lot of feelings. Robert felt his heart ache that Aaron thought he was capable of doing that, of still being that heartless monster he had been before.

They continued walking in the direction of Victoria’s house, their entwined hands swinging between them. Robert unwilling to reply to Aaron’s demand, too scared of pushing him away. Aaron didn’t speak again, he felt stupid after what he’d said. Too soon they reached Keeper’s Cottage, Robert unlocking the door and letting them both in. For a moment, they stood in the hallway, barely able to see each other in the dark.

Robert reached to switch a light on but Aaron’s hand came out to stop him. Things were easier in the dark. Secrets easier to tell.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron whispered.

“No need.” Robert replied, standing still, unsure what Aaron needed from him.

“What I said-..” Aaron began.

“Forget it.” Robert said.

“No. I need to say this. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I know you deserve better than that, better than me.” Aaron tried to explain.

“Stop, Aaron. Look at me.” Robert said, placing his hands on either side of Aaron’s face, lifting his head till their eyes locked. “I love you. And there’s nothing I want more than to take you upstairs and make love to you. But not now, not until you’re ready.”

“Why, Rob?” Aaron whispered.

“Why what?” Robert asked, slowly brushing away the tears that had spilled from Aaron’s eyes.

“Why are you here? Why do you love me?” Aaron asked, abruptly pushing Robert away from him. He needed space, distance to try and understand why Robert was still here.

Robert let out a breath, allowing Aaron to put space between them. He moved in to the living room and took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Aaron to follow. Aaron stood in the hallway, slowly breathing in and out, collecting himself, before following Robert and sitting next to him.

“When I first met you, I was selfish and cold. God, I hated everyone, even myself. But you, you just got under my skin, made me take a really good long look at myself. And Aaron, it scared me what I saw. A man nearing thirty with no friends, a family that hated him, and a lie every time he looked in the mirror. I’m not going to be soppy and say that you changed me because we both know I’m still that calculating, manipulative jerk you met. But I’m not going to lie to myself anymore, I can’t lie about loving you.” Robert took a deep breath, holding out a hand to stop Aaron from interrupting him. 

“Just let me finish. I know you think I’m here out of a sense of messed up duty or pity or whatever. But you know me, I’m selfish. I’m here because I need you, because I can’t think of a reason to wake up if it’s not for you. I want to be with you, now, tomorrow, as long as you’ll have me. Even after that you know I’d never let you go. So don’t thank me, because I’m here for me, because you’re the only person who’s ever loved me for me, and that’s like a drug Aaron. I guess I never knew what that felt like and you showed me. And now that I know, I can’t let that go.” Robert finally finished, staring ahead.

“Robert.” Aaron breathed, his hands pulling nervously at his sleeves. “I’m scared.”

Robert’s heart broke as he watched the man he loved fall apart, tears falling down his face. He reached out for him, pulling him closer, holding him together. Slowly he rubbed comforting circles on his back, whispering words of comfort. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Aaron began to speak, his face buried in Robert’s shoulder. “I can’t take the congratulations. I know they mean well, but it still happened. I still have to live with that, I still have to wake up every morning knowing my dad raped me. And I don’t know if I’m going to be happy again, or if I can let you touch me like that again. But I want to try, someday. With you. I can’t ask you to keep waiting though.” 

Robert shushed him, soothingly. “Forever, Aaron. That’s how long I’d wait for you, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) What will happen when Aaron and Robert's first date is interrupted by an unaware Victoria and Adam?
> 
> or
> 
> b) A silly disagreement during their first date leaves both Aaron and Robert going home alone, disappointed. Can they fix it?


	12. Date, Interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Aaron and Robert's first date is interrupted by an unaware Victoria and Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have left comments and kudos, they really make writing all the more enjoyable. Let me know if you enjoy this chapter and remember to vote in the comments.

Robert had spent the last few hours staring at his phone, trying desperately to find the right words to ask Aaron out on a date. In all of their messed up time together, they’d never been on a real genuine date before. So the very idea of asking Aaron brought Robert out in a cold sweat. He rubbed his eyes, frustrated with himself. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Aaron asked, entering the scrapyard cabin.

Robert jumped as the man, who had completely filled his thoughts for the past few hours, appeared before him. He ran his hand nervously through his hair, self conscious of how he looked. His palms began to sweat and Robert tried to dry them discreetly on his jeans. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” Robert replied, hurriedly.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously before shaking his head, and sitting down at his desk across the room. Robert watched as Aaron opened a file, clicking a pen over and over, as he read the paperwork before him. His teeth slid over his bottom lip, gently biting down. Robert squashed down a groan, and forced his gaze away from Aaron. Although Robert tried to concentrate on his own work, his eyes couldn’t help but wander to the dark haired man across the room.

“Aaron?” Robert asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, without looking up from his paperwork.

“Do you wanna go for a drink?” Robert asked, holding his breath as he waited for Aaron’s reply.

“Yeah. I’ll text Adam.” Aaron replied, his eyes still focused on his desk.

Robert took a deep breath before continuing. “I meant just you and me. Like a date.”

Aaron raised his head suddenly, his eyes seeking out Robert’s. “A date?” Aaron asked, disbelievingly.

A year ago, Aaron would never have imagined that Robert would ask him out on a real date but now it seemed the day had finally arrived. Aaron felt his heart beat quicken in anticipation. 

“Or as friends. Whatever you want.” Robert muttered, looking down, trying to hide his disappointment from Aaron. “Anyway I best be off.”

Aaron watched as Robert moved towards the door. Standing up, Aaron strode purposefully after him, determined not to let the moment past. Reaching out to grasp Robert’s arm, Aaron turned Robert around to face him. The two men stood only inches apart, the tension in the air palpable.

Leaning forward, Aaron smirked as his hot breath made Robert shiver. “A date, tonight.”

“Really?” Robert grinned goofily. 

Aaron shook his head, smiling to himself. He secretly loved it when Robert revealed his rather less suave side. Aaron knew Robert deserved this. He’d helped Aaron through so much and he’d waited so patiently. Maybe it was time to cut him some slack. Moving closer, Aaron watched as Robert’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath coming out in short pants.

“Really.” Aaron whispered against Robert’s ear. As he moved away, a powerful urge came over him that was highly out of character. However he found it too difficult to ignore and he found himself leaning forward to plant a soft, wet kiss against Robert’s cheek.

Robert’s eyes opened suddenly in surprise and Aaron found himself blushing under Robert’s gaze. Shrugging his shoulders, Aaron made to turn away in embarrassment, until he was stopped by Robert’s hand cupping his cheek, his thumb softly stroking his face.

“Rob.” Aaron whispered.

“Hmm?” Robert asked.

“Kiss me.” Aaron said, so softly Robert could only just hear his request.

Robert smiled slowly, before leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Aaron’s. The kiss was only the merest brushes of lips but it felt as if the world had been set ablaze. Aaron could feel every nerve in his body coming alive, all of them screaming out for Robert’s touch. Robert forced himself to stop. As much as he wanted to pull Aaron towards him, crashing their mouths firmly together, he knew he needed to take things slow with Aaron. He needed to be patient. 

“Tonight.” Robert nodded, before pulling Aaron in for a hug, Aaron’s head resting on his shoulder, his hands reaching up to clutch at his jacket.

“Tonight.” Aaron grinned, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

Deciding what to wear had been easy for Robert. He knew what his burgundy suit represented to Aaron. All the times they’d shared, all the love they’d shared. Looking in the mirror, Robert smiled to himself. He looked good and he knew it. Straightening his tie, Robert left Keeper’s Cottage and made his way to the pub, a smile fixed firmly upon his face.

As he arrived at the pub, Robert ordered two pints before taking a seat in a corner table, hidden away from the prying eyes of the other inhabitants of the Woolpack. Robert nervously drummed his fingers on the table. Would Aaron even show up? Maybe he’s changed his mind, Robert thought. However his words died in his throat as Aaron appeared from the back room, his dark black jumper snugly fit across his chest. Robert swallowed thickly, god, he wanted Aaron so much. He forced his breathing to slow down, deeply in and then out again. 

Aaron sat down across from Robert, smiling nervously. Robert smiled back, stupidly, unsure what to say. “You look good.” Robert said, breathlessly, before shaking his head in embarrassment. Aaron probably didn’t want them to move that quickly, Robert thought, however he clearly noticed Aaron’s smile grow wider at his words.

“You’re very dressed up.” Aaron teased.

“You know how I like to overdress.” Robert joked.

“Yeah, ya wearing far too many clothes.” Aaron flirted, his eyes fixed upon Robert’s, the air around them filled with sexual tension.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered softly, as he leaned forward, his fingers brushing lightly against Aaron’s hand.

Aaron felt his breath catch as Robert leaned closer, their faces mere inches apart. Closing his eyes, Aaron decided that he wanted to kiss Robert and he didn’t care who was watching. 

“Hey lads.” Adam shouted, sliding in to the seat next to Aaron. “I need a pint after that trip to Leeds. The traffic was murder.”

Aaron opened his eyes quickly, noticing the look of annoyance clearly upon Robert’s face. Aaron kicked him softly under the table, silently warning him.

“Where’s Vic?” Aaron asked. “You not got to get home to her?”

“Here’s the lovely girl herself.” Adam smiled, as Victoria approached them, taking the seat opposite Adam.

Robert rolled his eyes, as Aaron held back a laugh. It was amusing to see Robert so frustrated. He wanted their date to be private as well, but he didn’t know how to get rid of Victoria and Adam without telling them it was a date. Aaron still wasn’t sure if Robert was ready to admit this was a date to everyone yet.

“You want another pint, Rob?” Adam asked, motioning to the bar.

“No.” Robert snarled.

“What’s wrong with you?” Victoria asked in surprise. “I hope this isn’t still about Chrissie and Andy. Andy really likes her and he deserves some happiness after everything.”

Robert inwardly groaned as he noticed Aaron’s hurt expression at the mention of Chrissie. Could their date get any worse? Robert wondered. His question was answered a moment later as Adam returned. As he gestured wildly with his hands, reenacting something to Aaron, he accidentally sent his pint flying across the table and into Robert’s lap.

Robert jumped up from his seat, his soaking wet, white shirt clung to him. “What the hell, Adam?” Robert shouted.

“Calm down, Rob. It’s just a shirt.” Aaron said, trying to calm him down.

Robert flinched at Aaron’s words, hurt running through him. It was like Aaron didn’t even realise how important this date was to Robert. “It wasn’t just a shirt, Aaron. And this wasn’t just a drink.” Robert hissed at Aaron before striding out of the pub, his half empty pint forgotten.

Aaron watched him leave, his heart falling, knowing their first date had been a disaster. Adam looked at him confused, unsure what had just happened. However Victoria, who was far more intuitive, nodded slowly.

“Was this a date?” Victoria asked him.

Aaron shrugged. Whatever it had been, it was over now. Aaron felt angry at Robert for walking out, but also angry at himself for hurting Robert’s feelings. He’d been so patient waiting for Aaron and Aaron had just crushed him with a few words. Hanging his head, Aaron felt ashamed.

“Aaron, will you just go after him?” Victoria sighed loudly.

Aaron nodded, he didn’t need to be told twice. He found Robert near the cafe, on his way to Keeper’s Cottage. Calling out, Aaron jogged to reach him.

“What?” Robert asked, refusing to slow his step.

“Hey, don’t be like this.” Aaron said, his hand reaching out to stop Robert.

“Was that date even important to you? Did it mean anything?” Robert asked, angrily.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Robert, you know what it means to me. I’m not feeding your ego further by begging you to come back.”

“My shirt’s all wet.” Robert pouted, moodily.

Aaron snaked his hands up, pulling Robert to him by the front of his suit jacket. “Then lets get you out of it.” Aaron grinned, before crashing his lips to Robert’s. The world around them exploded in a kaleidoscope of colours as they kissed in the middle of the village, all their fears and insecurities floating away in the breeze. As Robert’s arms reached up to hold Aaron even closer, Aaron sighed into the kiss, feeling more loved than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) Aaron invites Robert to a family dinner, to try and clear the air between Robert and the rest of the Dingles.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) When Victoria invites Aaron and Robert to a family dinner, what will happen when Andy and Chrissie turn up?


	13. No Matter What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victoria invites Aaron and Robert to a family dinner, what will happen when Chrissie and Andy turn up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos. Remember to vote in the comments and let me know what you think of this chapter!

“Why do they have to be so confusing?” Aaron fumed, pulling his tie from around his neck and throwing it onto his bed. 

“Hey, what did the tie ever do to you?” Robert joked as he entered Aaron’s bedroom and witnessed his melodramatic act.

Aaron blushed as he noticed Robert, embarrassed by his display. “Just that stupid tie. I don’t even know why we’re going to this dinner.” Aaron muttered before sitting down on the edge of his bed, his hands resting on his knees.

“Hey, come here.” Robert said pulling a reluctant Aaron in to his arms. “It’s just Vic, okay? You don’t need to where a tie, even if you do look so good in one.” Robert teased as he dropped a kiss on to Aaron’s neck.

Robert felt Aaron relent in his embrace as he brought his arms up to pull Robert closer, moaning into his shoulder. He lifted his head before pressing his lips to Robert’s, his eager tongue quickly deepening the kiss. Robert’s hand slid up Aaron’s chest until it rested against his heart, feeling the heavy thudding of Aaron’s heart beneath his fingers. Softly, he pushed Aaron away slightly, breaking their kiss and leaving both men breathless.

“Aaron, we’re going to be late.” Robert whispered, his forehead resting against Aaron’s, his hot breath making Aaron shiver with desire.

“Or we could stay here?” Aaron whispered back, his voice low, hesitant, as his hands pulled Robert closer by his belt. 

Robert groaned at the sudden contact and felt his breath catch in his throat. Trying to clear his head, Robert once again put space between them. They hadn’t been intimate yet. Robert still didn’t think Aaron was ready, and he was willing to wait for him. “We could, but then Vic would kill us, she’s spent ages cooking this morning.”

Feeling rejected, Aaron moved away from Robert, folding his arms. “Okay.” He said, a note of annoyance in his voice.

“Aaron.” Robert sighed.

“What?” Aaron said, avoiding Robert’s gaze.

Robert moved closer until he was right in front of Aaron, cupping Aaron’s face with his hands. “Baby.”

Aaron snorted at Robert’s term of endearment, a smile growing across his face. “You’re a soppy old git.”

“You love it.” Robert smirked, kissing Aaron’s mouth messily. 

“I love you.” Aaron said, his words falling from his mouth before he realised what he’d said.

Robert looked at him seriously, the air between them suddenly tense. “Really?” Robert asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Aaron looked up in to Robert’s blue eyes before nodding, just a slight movement of his head but it was all the confirmation he needed as he crashed his lips to Aaron’s. “I love you.” Robert panted between kisses, his hands moving under Aaron’s shirt, his fingers trailing along Aaron’s scars.

Aaron flinched as he felt Robert’s hands upon his scars, maybe he wasn’t ready to take things further after all. Noticing Aaron’s reaction, Robert withdrew his hand before pressing a last chaste kiss against Aaron red lips, swollen from kissing. “Let me help you with this.” Robert teased as he picked up Aaron’s discarded tie off the bed and helped his clueless boyfriend place it around his neck.

A while later, Aaron and Robert stood outside Keeper’s Cottage, Aaron fidgeting nervously at his tie. Suddenly Robert gripped Aaron’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.”

Just then Adam threw open the door and pulled Aaron inside, Aaron’s worry quickly melting way as he allowed Adam to lead him in to the kitchen and place a beer in his hand. “Nice one, mate.” Aaron nodded as he accepted the beer. He watched as Victoria bustled around the kitchen, before she noticed Aaron and threw her arms around him.

“I’m so happy for you both.” Victoria squealed as she hugged him tightly.

Aaron blushed as he looked over at Robert and noticed the wide smile spread across his face. “Vic, leave him alone before you scare him off.” Robert joked as he threw an arm around his sister.

“I think you’ve done enough to scare him off by now.” Adam teased, playfully punching Robert’s shoulder.

Aaron bit his lip worriedly, waiting for Robert’s reaction. However he exhaled loudly when he noticed Robert’s grin as he and Adam playfully hit each other. He found himself standing back, just observing Robert. Why hadn’t he noticed this new side to Robert? He’d caught a glimpse of it in the pub during Victoria’s birthday, when Robert had jumped up on the the chair, laughing. Robert seemed more relaxed lately, much happier than Aaron had ever seen him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Victoria shouted, as she moved in to the hallway. She reappeared a moment later with Andy and Chrissie. 

Robert’s eyes widened and Aaron watched as he choked on the beer he had been drinking. Spluttering, Robert spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re not here for any trouble, we just wanted to thank Victoria for how much she helped me after the accident. We’ll be getting off now.” Andy said, calmly. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t disturb your dinner with your boyfriend.” Chrissie sniped.

“He’s not my-…” Robert began before stopping abruptly. What was he saying? Aaron was his boyfriend, wasn’t he?

Robert looked across the room at Aaron, noticing the hurt expression on his face just before he dipped his head to stare at the floor. Robert rolled his eyes, why did he always have to say the wrong thing? He and Aaron were finally in a good place and once again he’d ruined everything. 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? There’s plenty.” Victoria asked politely, squeezing Andy’s arm.

“No, it’s fine Vic. We best be getting off.” Andy said.

Robert breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn’t think he could take a whole dinner with his brother and his ex-wife kissing across the table while he tried to make it up to Aaron, the man he’d cheated on Chrissie with. Robert shook his head. What a messed up family, Robert thought to himself.

“I insist.” Victoria demanded as she pushed everyone towards the table.

Aaron wanted to leave, he wanted to run out of the door and just keep running until it hurt, until he struggled to breath, until he collapsed. Pushing away those thoughts, Aaron forced himself to sit. He couldn’t rely on hurting himself anymore, he had to try and get better. However Robert’s words swirled around his head: ‘He’s not my boyfriend’. Aaron couldn’t ignore the way those words tore at his heart, making him feel like once again he wasn’t good enough.

“Hey.” Robert whispered as he took the seat next to him. “Are you okay? We can leave.”

“You leave if ya want, I’m fine.” Aaron snarled.

Robert leaned away from him, he knew he’d messed up badly and now he had to endure a dinner with his cheerful sister, her annoying husband, his own brother who’d tried to kill him, his vengeful ex-wife and an angry boyfriend. Robert closed his eyes, it was going to be a long day.

“That was delicious, Victoria. You’ll have to give me the recipe.” Chrissie simmered across the table from Robert.

“You never did any cooking from what I remember. At least nothing that was edible.” Robert sniped snidely. 

“I never remember you making it home for dinner. You must have been in a toilet somewhere with him. How romantic.” Chrissie snapped back.

“Leave me out of this.” Aaron snarled.

“You can’t blame her Aaron, you did go after her husband. Though why she wasted her time with him I’ll never know.” Andy pointed out, supporting his girlfriend.

“Oh and I suppose you think your better do you? A farm hand, who lost his kids for being a terrible father.” Robert spat venomously.

“You made sure I lost them, didn’t you Robert? Can’t bear to see me happy.” Andy hissed.

“No, you know exactly why you lost them Andy and for once that’s all on you.” Robert spoke his words softly, guarded.

Aaron stared between the two brothers, lost as to what was going on. Robert was hiding something, he knew that straight away, but what he was hiding he didn’t know.

“How about some dessert?” Victoria smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Andy stood up abruptly, leaning across the table towards Robert. “You asked for it, you bloody deserved it too.” Andy spat, his words piercing through Robert like knives.

For a moment, everyone was silent, the only sound; Andy’s heavy breathing. Aaron watched as Robert’s face fell. He looked young and vulnerable, lost for a moment as if he didn’t know who he was or where he was. Aaron’s heart ached to see him like that, to see his strong, arrogant Robert reduced to an insecure boy. 

“We’re going home.” Aaron said, standing up and pulling Robert up behind him.

Robert glanced at him, biting his lip hard. Aaron knew Robert wouldn’t let himself cry in front of anyone, sliding his hand down Robert’s arm, he entwined their fingers. He knew Robert had messed up, once again refusing to admit their relationship but right now, Robert needed him. 

“Thanks for the dinner, Vic.” Aaron called as he led Robert out of Keeper’s Cottage.

They kept their hands clasped as they walked through the village, only silence between them.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Aaron asked. 

Suddenly, he was surprised as Robert fell in to his arms, pressing his face into Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron stood there, unsure what to do, he’d never had to comfort Robert before. However instinct took over as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved and held him. They stood there, swaying together, Robert’s sobs muffled against Aaron’s coat.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Aaron whispered. 

Robert had messed up again and Aaron knew that he’d probably mess up again next week, or next month. But it was moments like this that made Aaron realise that it didn’t matter how many times they both messed up. This was it, just the two of them, always, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) Robert reveals to Aaron that Ross was the person who shot him.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) Robert refuses to tell Aaron what happened between him and Andy, causing the newly reunited couple to argue.


	14. Like a Bullet to the Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reveals to Aaron that Ross was the person who shot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a week to update this story, work has been so busy so I haven't had time to update as quickly as I usually do.   
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's been reading this story and voting. Over 150 kudos and over 5000 hits is amazing, so thank you!  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments and remember to vote!

“Here.” Aaron said handing Robert a glass of water. After Robert’s sobs had faded, Aaron had led him to the back room of the pub, sitting him down on the sofa.

Aaron looked at Robert worriedly as he mechanically took the glass from Aaron, holding it in his hands. He’d never seen Robert like this, so lost and dazed. It scared him. Robert was supposed to be confident, charismatic, a complete jerk even. He was supposed to just be his Robert. But the man before him now was like a stranger.

“Robert, talk to me.” Aaron said urgently, as he knelt down in front of Robert, staring up at him.

Robert stared at Aaron. He could see how scared Aaron looked and he knew he didn’t need this. After everything that he’d been though recently, Robert knew the last thing Aaron needed was to deal with Robert’s baggage. He rubbed his hands roughly over his face and took a shaky breath, before giving Aaron a strained smile.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. I really best be going.” Robert said, moving to stand up.

Aaron’s hand came up to his knee, holding him in place firmly but gently. “Robert, you can talk to me.”

Robert felt his emotions beginning to overwhelm him at Aaron’s words. He’d never had this before, someone who cared about him so much. Someone to listen to him. Someone to worry about him. He bit his lip hard, trying to hold in the tears that came to his eyes. Robert had never been a crier, never in front of anyone. With Aaron though, it was different. He showed him parts of himself that he’d never thought he’d share with anyone.

As a tear trailed a path down Robert’s cheek, Aaron felt his heart ache in his chest. He never wanted to see Robert so broken. “Come here.” Aaron whispered, pulling Robert into his arms, holding him tightly.

Robert clung to him, as if he was scared that if he let him go then he’d lose him forever. Aaron pulled back gently to look at Robert. “I’m not going anywhere.” Aaron assured him.

Robert wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “You will eventually. Everyone sees what I’m really like in the end.”

Aaron’s eyes widened in shock, did Robert really think that badly of himself? “I have seen what you’re like Robert. You’re the kind of person who believed me when I told you about Gordon, you stood by me through it all and you waited for me. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” Aaron reassured him.

“Yeah, but I’ll only end up hurting you in the end, like at the dinner. I saw how much it hurt you when I said you weren’t my-…” Robert’s words trailed off. 

He’d never called anyone his boyfriend before, never even imagined that he’d need to. He never planned on falling in love with a man. He’d always wanted the perfect life; a big house, lots of money, a beautiful wife. He wanted to prove to his dad that he was a better son than Andy. But he’d had all those things and it didn’t make him happy. It hadn’t made him a good person, maybe Robert just wasn’t meant to be good, no matter how hard he tried.

“I try, Aaron. I try so hard, but every time, I just screw everything up.” Robert spoke, his words shaking.

“Hey, look at me. I’m still here, I’m not going to leave you.” Aaron whispered, his hands softly cupping Robert’s face.

“How can you promise that when everyone hates me? Even my own brother wishes I was dead.” Robert hissed, sharply. He felt it inside, his defence mechanism to push Aaron away before he decided he deserved better than Robert and left him.

“What do you mean Andy wishes you were dead? Don’t be ridiculous, he’s your brother.” Aaron said.

Robert shook his head, even Aaron thought Andy was the golden brother. All innocent and moral. If only the whole village knew the truth about Andy, but Robert held his tongue. He knew deep down that he deserved it. After the way he’d treated people, he deserved to be dead already.

Robert placed his head in his hands. He’d tried not to think about all those memories, dedicated his time in to focusing on Aaron, helping him through the trial. But now all the bad nightmares flooded his mind; Katie lying dead, holding a gun to Aaron, stitching up Paddy.

“Andy said you asked for it, you deserved it. What was he talking about?” Aaron whispered, his mind placing the pieces together but still unable to believe the picture they made.

“It was him, Aaron. He was the one he wanted me dead. He was the one who shot me.” Robert whispered, staring down at the floor.

Aaron inhaled sharply, standing up. He needed space, he couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. “No, it can’t be. He had an alibi. You’ve got it wrong, Robert.” Aaron stuttered.

“You think I don’t wish I’d got it wrong everyday? Do you think I want to wake up every morning knowing that my own brother wanted me dead?” Robert shouted.

Silence fell between them as Robert’s words echoed around the room. Aaron couldn’t imagine how it would feel. It had hurt when Liv had sided with their dad, but he couldn’t imagine the pain it would cause him if he knew she wanted him dead. Suddenly Robert spoke again.

“He made a deal, got someone else to do the dirty work.” Robert muttered, venomously.

“Who?” Aaron asked, his disbelief now turning to anger.

Andy and his partner in crime had left Aaron to rot in prison. Aaron shuddered as he thought back to his time there. They’d left him to that fate when they knew he was innocent.

“Doesn’t matter.” Robert mumbled.

“Of course it matters. They left me to rot in there. You of all people should know what that place did to me.” Aaron shouted.

Robert stood up to face Aaron. “I’m not going to let you do something stupid, Aaron.”

“Tell me, Robert, or we’re done.” Aaron said, angrily, immediately regretting his words as he saw Robert flinch away from him.

“Wow.” Robert said, nodding his head in understanding. “I thought you said you weren’t going anywhere?”

“Robert, I didn’t mean-…” Aaron began desperately before he was cut off by Robert.

“It was Ross.” Robert said nonchalantly, already building up his barriers, closing Aaron out.

Aaron stared at Robert, feeling as if he had already lost him. He’d only just got Robert back and now he’d pushed too far, pushed too hard. He’d lost him all over again. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn’t lose him again. 

“Robert.” Aaron began.

Robert shook his head. “You’re right. I’m done, Aaron. I can’t keep trying to prove myself. I’m a mess and I’ve messed up so many times, but I can’t keep spending my life trying to make it up to you. I can’t have you threatening to leave me, just waiting for the day that you realise you deserve better than me. Because we both know that you do. I just can’t do this.” Robert said, staring at the space just next to Aaron, unable to look at him as he spoke the words. 

Turning away, Robert left the pub feeling more scared and lonely than he ever had. A few days ago, he’d had everything he wanted, Aaron back in his arms. Now, once again, he’d lost it all. He’d lost the one person he loved more than anything, because he was scared. So scared of not being enough, of not being able to prove himself to Aaron just like he couldn’t prove he was good enough for his dad. So he’d pushed Aaron away before he got hurt.

As Robert stumbled through the village, he felt his heart breaking in his chest. It was terrifying to discover you had a heart only when you felt it breaking. He’d spent so much of his life being cold and manipulative, using people to get what he wanted, that it was a surprise to find that his chest held an organ that pumped rapidly. Raising his hand to his chest, Robert touched the place his heart beat, feeling as if he had been shot all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> a) When Robert goes missing, Aaron tries desperately to find him before it's too late.
> 
> OR
> 
> b) After losing Aaron, Robert resorts back to his cunning, manipulative behaviour. Can Aaron convince Robert that he's really changed or is it too late?


	15. The Best of Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert goes missing, Aaron tries desperately to find him before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to update this fic, I've been focusing on my Shadowhunters fic 'Living in the Shadows'. If you like Shadowhunters, then please check it out!
> 
> Anyway thank you to everyone that has voted, commented or left kudos. I've really enjoyed writing this fic but I think this will be the last chapter I will be writing for this. I think this is a good place to end it, so let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Robert had avoided the pub for the past few days, desperate to ensure that he didn’t come face to face with Aaron. His heart clenched painfully as he thought of Aaron, reminded once again of how much it hurt to have lost him. Robert shook his head in reluctant acceptance. He hadn’t wanted to let Aaron go but it was inevitable. He knew he didn’t deserve Aaron, everyone knew Aaron deserved better. 

His desire to avoid Aaron had led to many days sat at Keepers Cottage, watching bad daytime TV and drinking whisky from the bottle by midday. Victoria had arrived home each night to find Robert slumped back on the sofa, hair matted, sleep making his face peaceful as his grip slowly loosened on the neck of the whisky bottle, until it lay sprawled under the sofa.

Sitting down next to Robert, Victoria gently smoothed his golden hair back from his face. She was very nurturing and maternal, she guessed it stemmed from losing her mother so young. In a way she had had to become her own mother, and a mother to those around her. 

“Robert.” she whispered gently.

Robert’s eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly, trying to focus. “What?” he mumbled.

“You can’t go back to this Robert.” Victoria sighed sadly.

Robert closed his eyes again, laying his head back on the sofa. “Just leave me alone.”

Victoria rolled her eyes, she was used to Robert’s dramatics. “No, you’re going to tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened.” Robert snapped, glaring at her.

“Robert, Aaron will forgive you, just talk to him.” Victoria tried to reassure him.

Anger burned through Robert’s veins, why did everyone always think badly of him? But mostly he was angry at himself, he’d given the people he loved plenty of reasons to hate him. Pushing himself to the edge of the sofa he rested his hands on his knees, staring down at the floor.

“Why do you think it’s my fault? Maybe Saint Aaron’s done something wrong.” Robert snarled.

“Robert.” Victoria sighed exasperated. “I don’t know who’s to blame because you won’t tell me.”

“Just leave it, Vic.” Robert stormed, jumping up from the sofa.

Victoria watched as Robert grabbed his leather jacket, pushing his arms in to the the sleeves forcefully before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. Victoria sighed, picking up the empty whisky bottle and clearing away the mess Robert had left behind. 

Aaron awoke the next day to the sound of his mother arguing with the delivery man. He pushed his head back under the duvet, wishing to hide away from the rest of the world for another few minutes. He’d messed everything up. He’d pushed Robert away and finally he’d had enough, leaving Aaron heartbroken. Aaron pressed his face into his pillow, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He had cried himself to sleep every night since Robert had left. He hadn’t realised how much he had come to rely on Robert. Without him, Aaron felt lost and scared.

Taking a shaky breath, Aaron sat up, pushing his hands through his mussed hair. He knew he had to accept Robert’s decision. Robert just didn’t want him anymore. However much he tried to convince himself that he didn’t care, Aaron couldn’t lie to himself. He knew how much he cared, how much he still loved Robert. He always would.

As the day passed, minutes turning in to hours, Aaron sat at the bar, nursing yet another pint between his hands. Every time the door opened, Aaron found himself looking up quickly, his heart sinking when the arrival wasn’t Robert.

Suddenly Victoria appeared before him, balancing two steaming plates in her hands, placing them down in front of an arguing Nicola and Jimmy. Aaron ducked his head as she approached, hoping to avoid one of Victoria’s well meant but tiresome lectures. 

“So you’ve made up again? I can’t keep up with all your breaking up and making up.” Victoria teased, nudging Aaron’s shoulder.

“What?” Aaron asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“You and Robert. He didn’t come home last night. I assumed he was with you. I don’t want to say I told him so but I’m glad he took my advice.” Victoria smiled, happily.

Aaron listened to Victoria, dazed. Robert hadn’t come home. Images flashed through Aaron’s mind of Robert spending the night with someone else. His heart pounded in his chest, a ringing sound in his ears. He stared blankly ahead, until he’d had enough. He pushed back his stool angrily, silencing Victoria with a look.

“He didn’t stay ‘ere. We’re over.” Aaron told her harshly.

Victoria took a step back, shocked by Aaron’s outburst. Her head forming pictures of the last time she’d seen Robert, storming angrily out of the door, his shoulders slumped, his face dejected. 

“Aaron.” Victoria whispered worriedly.

Aaron froze suddenly, her anxious words scaring him.

“He wasn’t okay last night, Aaron. He was upset, really upset. I thought he’d just come to talk to you.” Victoria stammered, biting nervously at her nails. 

Aaron tried to calm his breathing. “He’s probably in bed with someone.”

Victoria grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly. “He wouldn’t do that. Aaron, I’m serious, he’s not okay. I’m worried about him.”

Aaron stared in to Victoria’s blue eyes, watching as they filled with tears. Gently squeezing her hand, Aaron pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple. “I’ll find him.” he promised her.

Aaron wandered around the village, searching for Robert, his heart beat increasing the longer the search continued. Eventually Aaron found himself leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. He’d checked the scrapyard, Keeper’s Cottage, Home Farm. Everywhere he could possibly think of, Aaron had looked. Suddenly a dark memory rose upon him. The quarry.

Inhaling sharply, Aaron squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Robert wouldn’t do that, he tried to reassure himself. However he couldn’t stop the panic spreading through his veins. Hurriedly, Aaron got in his car and set off for the quarry. If Robert was there, he had to stop him before it was too late.

Robert sat on the quarry edge, his legs dangling over in to the ether. Lifting the bottle to his mouth, Robert grimaced as the whisky burnt the back of his throat. Robert swayed unsteadily on the cliff edge, gripping the ground to stop himself from falling. Suddenly he began to laugh manically. Who’d care if he died? Robert thought to himself.

As Aaron approached him, his breath left his body. Robert was so close to the edge, he was so close to losing Robert forever. Rushing forward he called out Robert’s name. Robert spun around sharply as he heard Aaron.

“Hey Aaron, wanna a drink?” Robert slurred as he proffered the bottle.

Aaron shook his head. “Just come away from the edge, okay?”

“Why?” Robert asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“Robert, stop being so stupid and selfish.” Aaron stormed, hating how panicked he felt, how scared Robert was making him.

“I can’t, because that’s all I am. Selfish, arrogant Robert Sugden. Just get lost, Aaron.” Robert shouted, his words carrying on the breeze.

“You don’t mean that. I know that you love me.” Aaron told him, his voice shaking with uncertainty.

“Just go away, leave me alone with my whisky. Find someone better, Aaron.” Robert sighed, turning away and sitting back down on the ledge.

After a moment, Aaron joined him at the edge, taking a seat next to Robert. Carefully he placed his arm around the blonde haired man, pulling him towards him. Robert struggled against his hold for only a moment before burying his face in Aaron’s neck. Aaron felt his heart ache as he heard Robert sobbing in to his chest.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Aaron whispered, clinging to Robert tightly.

“Please don’t leave me.” Robert spoke quietly, his hands clutching tightly at Aaron’s jacket.

“I never meant that Robert. You know we bring out the worst in each other. When we argue we say things that we don’t mean.” Aaron tried to explain.

Robert broke away from him, looking at Aaron. “Do you really think we bring out the worst parts of each other?”

“Yes.” Aaron admitted, gently cupping Robert’s face when he saw his disappointed expression.

“Hey, let me finish.” Aaron smiled, as Robert tried to pull away. “You drive me crazy Robert, you make me say things I don’t mean and I overreact to things you do because I’m scared. I’m scared of losing you because if I did then I don’t know what I’d do. I’m terrified to imagine what I’d do without you. You make me feel safe, and happy and somehow you find a way to make me smile even when the world seems too dark a place. You are the best of me, Robert.”

Robert shook his head, turning away from Aaron’s words, unable to believe them after everything he’d done. “After everything I’ve done, how can you think that?”

“It wasn’t all bad.” Aaron whispered, resting his forehead against Robert’s.

In that moment the air was filled with memories. Memories of laughing in hotels during the affair, soft gentle kisses they’d shared in secret, nights when Robert had held Aaron after his revelation about Gordon, Robert being Aaron’s only anchor to reality. 

“I love you.” Aaron whispered, pressing his mouth to Robert’s, softly.

Tears spilled down their cheeks as they thought of all they had faced, all they had overcome. Together. They had fought and they had loved, hidden in shadows and pushed aside their feelings. But finally they had reached this point, back where it had all fallen apart. Slowly but surely they had put each other back together, piece by piece, not in the same order. But in a new pattern, a better version of themselves. As Aaron kissed Robert on the edge of the quarry, he clung to him, promising the stars that he’d never let go because this was his forever.


	16. A New Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everything go to plan when Aaron and Robert attempt to spend the day with Liv?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really missed writing this fic so I've decided to add a few more chapters to it. Let me know if you're interested in reading more, and remember to vote for where you want the story to go next.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @MisFanficWriter

Aaron and Robert lay in bed, Robert’s arm wrapped tightly around Aaron as they slept. Suddenly Aaron’s alarm rang out, rousing the two sleeping men. Groaning, Aaron reached over to turn off his alarm just as Robert pulled him back down.

“Hey.” Aaron protested.

“Five more minutes.” Robert smirked, hugging Aaron and nuzzling his face in to Aaron’s neck.

“Needy, eh?” Aaron teased.

“You love it.” Robert said, his breath tickling Aaron’s skin.

Aaron grinned, his face hidden against the pillows. Over the past few weeks, Robert and Aaron had taken things slow, trying to be a couple. They’d had dates, held hands in public, and spent almost every night curled up together in Aaron’s bed. 

Although they’d been a couple for a month, they still hadn’t made love. Robert was reluctant to press Aaron in to doing anything he wasn’t ready for, and Aaron was still trying to move on from his father’s trial. However as the days passed, Aaron found it harder and harder to resist the man he loved.

Pulling back Aaron looked at Robert, his blonde hair untidy. Sliding his arms around Robert’s neck, Aaron tangled his fingertips in Robert’s hair, pulling the ends softly.

“Hey you.” Robert grinned, staring in to Aaron’s deep blue eyes.

Aaron rolled his eyes, shaking his head, unable to stop the happy smile from spreading across his face. He loved this, just being with Robert. Waking up with him, knowing that he never had to share him ever again.

“We need to get up, Rob. Liv’ll be here soon.” Aaron reminded him.

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Robert protested, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Aaron’s.

“Oh yeah? Plenty of time to do what?” Aaron grinned.

Robert smirked at the innuendo in Aaron’s words before closing the distance between them and capturing Aaron’s lips with his own. Aaron gasped as their lips met. No matter how many times they kissed, Aaron never get used to the sparks that seem to sizzle between them. Pulling Robert closer, Aaron bit softly at Robert’s bottom lip, earning a small groan from the older man. Robert’s tongue quickly slid inside Aaron’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart, they panted heavily, their breath mingling together. 

“I want you.” Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips.

Suddenly it was as if a barrier had been placed between them as Robert let go of Aaron, quickly leaving the comfort of Aaron’s bed. Aaron stared at him in shock, feeling as if he had been drenched in cold water. 

“Liv’s coming. Alright if I get a shower?” Robert asked, scooping up his clothes in his arms.

Aaron nodded, mumbling a yes as he felt the rejection make its way in to his heart. What had happened? Why didn’t Robert want him?

Sensing Aaron’s hurt, Robert leant down, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. “If that’s what you want, then we’re not rushing it, okay?”

Aaron nodded, sitting up slightly until Robert kissed him again. Slow and lingering. A reassurance for them both.

A while later, Aaron and Robert sat in the back room of the pub, awaiting Liv’s arrival. Aaron pulled his sleeves down over his hands, nervously. He bit anxiously at his bottom lip until his teeth nipped a little too hard, drawing blood.

“Hey.” Robert said, swiping his thumb across Aaron’s lip to catch the blood droplet. 

“Sorry.” Aaron mumbled.

“Don’t apologise, it’ll be fine.” Robert reassured him.

Leaning forward Robert pressed his lips against Aaron’s, kissing him lovingly.

“Eww.” A voice said, causing Aaron and Robert to spring apart.

“Liv.” Aaron said, embarrassed, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Flopping down on the sofa, Liv put her feet up on the coffee table and began flicking through TV channels, stopping every now and then to watch a few moments before switching over. Robert exchanged a glance with Aaron, fighting back the urge to walk out. Aaron had asked him to spend the day with Liv, just the three of them, and Robert couldn’t let Aaron down at the first obstacle.

“So, fancy going out for a drive?” Robert asked, trying to use his most charming smile on Liv.

Liv stared back at him blankly, before scrunching up her face in disgust and turning away. “With you? No, thanks.”

“Liv.” Aaron warned sternly.

Liv rolled her eyes as Robert placed a hand on Aaron’s arm, reassuring him that it was okay. Robert knew how badly teenagers could behave, he had spent the past few years with Lachlan after all. He should be able to handle Liv.

“We could all go out for lunch, my treat.” Robert tried again.

Liv looked over, noticing the glare from Aaron, and shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever.”

It was better than no, Robert thought.

An hour later, Robert, Aaron and Liv entered Bob’s cafe, taking a seat in a secluded corner of the room. Robert approached the counter to order as Aaron and Liv made themselves comfortable.

“Do we have to stay with him?” Liv asked Aaron, eyeing Robert from across the room.

“Liv.” Aaron warned. “He’s important to me, you both are. I want you to get along. Can you just promise me that you’ll try?”

Liv sighed, however she nodded her head to placate Aaron. Robert returned carrying a tray of drinks which were balanced precariously close to the edge. As Robert leant down to place the tray on the table, Liv discreetly knocked the tray from Robert’s hands. Aaron jumped back as the drinks spilled across the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” Liv said innocently.

“You did that on purpose.” Robert fumed.

“Rob, calm down. It was just an accident.” Aaron said, picking up a napkin to clean up the spilt drinks.

Robert fought down an angry retort and glared at Liv as she smirked at him. Just then Brenda approached the trio, carrying a mop.

“Don’t worry, accidents happen. I’ll clear this up and get you some new drinks.” Brenda said, smiling kindly.

“Don’t bother with my americano Brenda, I have to go anyway. Sorry about the drinks.” Robert apologised.

“You’re going?” Aaron asked, hurt showing in his eyes.

Robert was torn. He wanted to stay for Aaron, to make things work. But Liv hated him and he knew if he stayed then he’d end up saying something he’d regret.

“I’ll call you later.” Robert told him, before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving.

Aaron watched him go forlornly, wishing he’d asked him to stay.

“Bye Rob.” Liv shouted after him, sarcastically.

“You’re going to have to find away to get along with him Liv because he’s not going anywhere.” Aaron warned her.

“Whatever.” Liv said, rolling her eyes.

“I mean it Liv.” Aaron said, feeling a headache coming on.

Had he been this infuriating as a teenager? Aaron grinned slightly, he had probably been much worse.

“I’m glad it’s just us.” Liv said, finally smiling for the first time.

Aaron smiled back, happy to see Liv smiling for once. Maybe they did need to spend more time alone instead of throwing her in at the deep end with Robert. Aaron knew better than anyone that Robert was hard to understand, hard to like.

“Me too.” Aaron replied.

“Why don’t I move in with you?” Liv asked brightly.

“What?” Aaron spluttered in shock.

How had their quiet lunch turned in to such a disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> A) Liv overhears Robert convincing Aaron to let her stay.
> 
> OR
> 
> B) Robert demands that Aaron chooses between him and Liv.


	17. If It's Not Okay, It's Not the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv overhears Robert convincing Aaron to let her stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that voted, it's so great to see people interested in reading this fic. I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @MisFanficWriter
> 
> I'd love to hear any prompts or just talk about a shared love of Robron <3

Aaron flicked the kettle on, boiling water to make a cup of tea, as he anxiously chewed his bottom lip. His mind turned over and over with his own thoughts and worries. How could he possibly let Liv live with him? He could barely look after him self, how would he care for a teenage girl?

Aaron poured the boiling water in to his cup carelessly, droplets of hot water splashing on to his hand. Aaron grunted in pain, as he clutched his burnt hand to his chest.

“Hey, you alright?” Robert asked, as he entered the back room of the pub, his eyes immediately falling on Aaron.

“Yeah, just burnt myself, that’s all.” Aaron grunted in annoyance, catching Robert’s doubtful gaze.

“It was an accident, okay?” Aaron snarled, turning his back on Robert and flicking on the tap at the sink.

“I didn’t say anything.” Robert murmured in the background.

“Didn’t have to. I know what you thought.” Aaron muttered, wincing as the cold water hit his burnt skin.

“I’m sorry, okay? I just worry, that’s all.” Robert said gently, as he stood behind Aaron, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Aaron stood firmly, determined to resist Robert’s advances. However after a few moments he relaxed against Robert, he couldn’t stay mad at him. Robert had every reason to doubt him, he knew his self harming wouldn’t just disappear. He was something he had to fight everyday.

“I missed you.” Robert whispered, as he leant down, softly pressing a kiss against Aaron’s neck.

Aaron groaned quietly, leaning his head to the side to allow Robert free access to his neck. “You just saw me at the scrapyard an hour ago.” Aaron murmured, as he closed his eyes, resting his head back on Robert’s shoulder.

“But I couldn’t do this at the scrapyard.” Robert whispered seductively as he kissed Aaron’s neck, running his tongue against his skin, smirking as he felt Aaron shiver against him.

“I love you.” Robert whispered, gently nibbling Aaron’s neck, leaving a small mark.

Aaron spun around in his arms until he faced Robert. He looked up at him, biting his bottom lip.

Robert held back a moan at the sight of Aaron, flushed and panting heavily. Leaning down, Robert sucked Aaron’s bottom lip, gently pulling it with his own teeth. Aaron pulled Robert closer, pressing firmly against him.

“Don’t mind me.” Charity said, causing the boys to spring part.

“Ya could knock.” Aaron muttered, turning around to switch the tap off, hoping his face would stop blushing.

“It’s my home too, and how was I supposed to know that your periodically gay boyfriend was here?” Charity smirked.

“I’m not gay.” Robert fumed, avoiding Aaron’s gaze.

“Whatever.” Charity sighed, grabbing a bottle of water before going through to the bar.

“Rob…” Aaron began.

“Don’t. We’ll talk about it, just not now.” Robert sighed.

Aaron nodded reluctantly, until Robert embraced him again, lightly kissing his lips.

“Does it look like I’m still in denial about who I want?” Robert teased, pressing Aaron back against the kitchen counter.

Aaron closed his eyes as Robert’s lips descended on to his own, his hands reaching up to hold Robert closer. His heart beat frantically in his chest as Robert rolled his hips against his. Gasping a sigh of pleasure, Aaron pushed his tongue inside Robert’s mouth, eagerly exploring.

Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, Aaron’s worries came flooding back. Liv would be back from the shop soon, expecting an answer from him. As much as he wanted to lose himself in Robert’s embrace, he knew now wasn’t the time.

“Rob, stop.” Aaron gasped breathlessly.

“Why?” Robert murmured, pressing a fluttering of kisses into Aaron’s neck.

“Liv’ll be back in a minute.” Aaron protested, half heartedly.

Robert sighed before pulling back, exasperated that Liv was once again spoiling things between them.

“Hey.” Aaron said, grabbing Robert’s hand. “You could stay over tonight?”

“Sure.” Robert shrugged. He had stayed over at the pub almost every night since they’d become a couple.

“No, I mean we could…” Aaron said embarrassedly, letting his words trail off.

Robert’s eyes widened before his mouth formed his signature smirk. “Really?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron grinned, leaning up to kiss Robert slowly, their mouths moving together.

“What happened with Liv?” Robert asked, pulling Aaron over to sit on the sofa, his arm nestled around him.

“We had lunch.” Aaron told him.

“And?” Robert questioned.

Aaron shrugged, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie.

“I know something happened, Aaron. I saw how tense you were when I got here.” Robert explained, entwining their fingers together.

“I burnt my hand.” Aaron snapped.

“It was more than that. Talk to me.” Robert whispered against Aaron’s ear, gently rubbing comforting circles in to the back of his hand.

Aaron sighed. “Liv wants to come and live with me.”

As they sat there, both men were unaware of Liv entering the backdoor of the pub. As she heard voices, she stood silently outside the door, listening.

“I can’t even look after myself, Robert. How can I look after a teenage girl? I’m a mess.” Aaron told him.

“Look at me, Aaron. You’re not a mess, you’re the strongest person I know, remember? And Liv is the luckiest girl in the world to have you as a brother.” Robert reassured him.

“The brother who got her father locked up. She probably hates me, you has every right to.” Aaron said, fighting back tears.

Liv felt her heart drop, is that what Aaron really thought? She could never hate Aaron. He’d shown her more love and affection in a few weeks than her mother and Gordon had shown her in a lifetime. 

“She loves you Aaron, almost as much as I do.” Robert teased, kissing the side of Aaron’s head.

Aaron snorted through his tears, playfully punching Robert. “You’re getting soft in your old age.”

“Oi.” Robert protested in mock outrage, smiling at the sound of Aaron’s laughter.

“But seriously Aaron, if you want her here then we can do this.” Robert told him.

“We?” Aaron asked, tentatively.

Robert nodded, determinedly. “Yeah, me and you. Maybe we can teach her how to not mess up. Just do the opposite to everything we did.” Robert joked.

“I don’t think things turned out that badly.” Aaron said, smiling up at Robert.

Robert grinned down at the man he loved. “No they didn’t. I think we got it right in the end.” Robert whispered, before leaning down to kiss Aaron lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> A) Robert and Aaron's first time together since Gordon was found guilty.   
>  (Side Note: I never write this kind of stuff, but I'm willing to give it a try if this gets voted.)
> 
> OR
> 
> B) Liv and Robert are forced to hang out when Aaron has to help out behind the bar.


	18. To Where We Started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's first time together since Gordon was found guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this about Aaron and Robert so I know it's not perfect! Any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this and voted, I really appreciate all the lovely, supportive comments <3

Their conversation with Liv had gone better than either Aaron or Robert could have expected. She’d smiled at Aaron and refrained from glaring at Robert which was a welcome improvement. She’d even had to fight back a grin when Aaron said she could stay. She hid it well by quickly rushing upstairs to her room.

Robert let out a soft chuckle, leaning back against the cushions placed on the sofa. “I think that was the first time I saw Liv actually smile.”

“Oi, that’s my little sister.” Aaron protested, hitting Robert playfully.

Robert laughed, sliding his arms around Aaron as he kissed his cheek softly.

They sat quietly, just happy to be together, until Aaron broke the silence. “Are we doing the right thing, Rob?”

Robert placed his hand gently under Aaron’s chin, tilting his head up to look in to his deep, blue eyes. “Of course. We’re giving a teenage girl a home and a family that want her, even if she is a bit of a brat.” Robert joked.

“I don’t deserve you.” Aaron said, looking up at Robert.

Robert looked down at the man he loved, feeling the tension in the air between them. “You deserve everything and so much more.” Robert whispered, leaning closer until their foreheads rested together.

Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut, each breath growing more laboured. Robert was so close. His smell, his touch, his breath. Desire seemed to run through Aaron’s veins, screaming out for Robert. Desperate longing after so much waiting. Knowing that they had a love that could last forever, a love that they didn’t have to rush.

Aaron waited, breathing deeply, aware of Robert’s hands cupping his face. They seemed to be frozen in time, each locked in this moment of tranquility, as if nothing else mattered. A endless shared history hung between them. Hurt and pain, fights and lies. But through it all there’d been this; this love. An all encompassing love. Aaron felt an unavoidable urge in his chest to tell Robert, to make him understand.

“I love you.” Aaron breathed.

Robert’s heart thumped erratically in his chest, no one had ever meant so much to him. It was Aaron. The only one who could make him feel like this, the only one who had ever made him realise that he couldn’t let life pass him by, the only one who had accepted him for who he was. When he looked in the mirror, he wanted to see himself through Aaron’s eyes. He wanted to be the man Aaron believed he could be. He’d fought for him, and he’d keep fighting for Aaron until he took his last breath. Because a love like this was everything.

“I love you.” Robert whispered back, before pressing his lips to Aaron’s.

It was slow and lingering, soft and gentle. It was memories of hotel rooms and barns. A reminder of nights laying awake talking after Aaron had a nightmare. It was a promise of endless days together, of never being alone. 

The kiss grew more heated as Robert’s tongue licked a trail against Aaron’s bottom lip. Aaron groaned quietly, parting his lips to allow Robert’s tongue to eagerly push inside. Aaron’s hands slid up Robert’s back, up to his neck where he tangled his fingers in Robert’s silky hair. 

The kissed passionately, tongues sliding together, breathing together. Aaron’s hand slid down Robert’s chest, undoing the buttons of his soft blue shirt. His hands shook slightly, clumsily slipping on the buttons. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He had done this hundreds of time. But it had never meant this much. After everything they’d been through together, this felt like the most important admission of their love.

Robert pulled back, placing his hands around Aaron’s wrists, holding them to his chest. “We don’t have to.” He panted, his eyes glazed over with lust, his forehead perspiring.

Aaron took a deep breath. He’d been damaged, broken, left ruined and scarred. But Robert didn’t see him like that. Robert thought he was strong and beautiful. He wanted to drown in Robert’s love for him, to push away every other thought and insecurity and to just feel loved.

“I love you.” Aaron repeated, capturing Robert’s lips with his own.

This was the only confirmation Robert needed as he released Aaron’s wrists and slid his arms around his waist, pulling Aaron closer. Aaron’s hands resumed their earlier work of slowly unbuttoning Robert’s shirt. Sliding the shirt back off Robert’s shoulders, Aaron pulled back to look at Robert, his hands trailing down his chest.

Robert watched him, silently, breathing heavily at Aaron’s touch. He’d dreamed of this for so long. There had been nights when he’d lay awake in bed, imagining Aaron’s touch even when he thought it was just an unachievable dream. But right now, right here, it was real. It was the realest thing Robert had ever felt.

Aaron’s fingertips stilled on Robert’s gunshot scar. Aaron looked up at Robert, a ghost of a tear in his eye. “I could’ve lost you.” Aaron whispered.

Robert kissed him long and hard. “I’ll always come back to you.” He whispered against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron looked up at him from under his eyelashes, looked up at the man who had caused him so much heartache, looked up at the man who had healed him. He’d been scared of giving his entire heart to Robert for so long but he couldn’t deny it any longer. Robert had been there for him, saved him from a darkness that seemed to pull him to it’s depth. But every morning he woke up next to Robert he felt lighter, as if being with Robert had slowly allowed him to cast aside some of his self hatred and insecurity. 

Robert stared down at him, waiting. He’d known from the first day they’d met that Aaron would change him, take the pieces of his heart and never give them back. Part of Robert was scared. Sex had never been this important to him. But with all Aaron had faced, Robert knew the importance that rested upon this night. He breathed deeply, shivering with part fear, part desire. 

Aaron held out his hand, standing up from the sofa. Robert stared up at the man he loved. The strong, kind hearted man who loved him even with all his faults and his past. Robert’s heart seemed to burst through his chest with overwhelming love. Even when it had seemed impossible, he’d never given up on Aaron. He’d always carried him in his heart.

Standing up, Robert pushed Aaron against the wall, kissing him passionately. Aaron gasped, surprised, before clinging to Robert’s hips, pressing tightly against him. Robert moaned in to the kiss, sliding his tongue across the roof of Aaron’s mouth causing Aaron to groan, throwing his head back against the wall.

Robert’s eager mouth attacked his neck with wet, messy kisses. Sucking Aaron’s neck, biting gently as Aaron shivered in his arms. They were both lost, lost in a love that was too powerful to understand. Robert’s hands slid under Aaron’s t-shirt, resting against his stomach. Aaron inhaled sharply at the touch.

Sensing Aaron’s slight hesitation, Robert pulled back, resting his forehead against Aaron’s. “You okay?” He asked gently.

Aaron bit his lip before nodding determinedly, pushing Robert away in order to pull his t-shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. He stood before Robert nervously, his chest scarred with the pain of his past, his eyes fixed to the floor.

Robert waited for Aaron to look at him. Unable to resist any longer, Aaron looked up at Robert, their eyes locked together.

“You’re so beautiful.” Robert whispered, cupping Aaron’s face, staring deeply in to his eyes.

Aaron shook his head, doubtfully.

“Come with me.” Robert said quietly, holding out his hand for Aaron.

Aaron gripped his hand and followed him upstairs, quietly, to his room above the pub. The room was dark, but a faint silver light flickered through the curtains from the moon, high above, hanging in the night sky, millions of lightyears away. 

Robert pulled Aaron in front of the full length mirror, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron glimpsed his chest and quickly shut his eyes. He had avoided looking at his scars for so long. 

“Open your eyes.” Robert whispered into his ear, causing Aaron to shiver at the feel of Robert’s hot breath against his bare skin.

He trusted Robert. Aaron stared at them both in the mirror. Robert’s pale skin, smooth like marble, his golden hair shining in the dark. Aaron’s own skin was a mess, a spattering of angry raised white lines; scars.

Aaron turned his head away, however Robert’s fingertips under his chin forced his face forward once more. Robert’s fingers travelled down his neck to his chest, trailing a gentle line over each raised scar.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered against his ear. 

Aaron watched Robert in the mirror, tracing a pattern across his chest.

“Each of these are a part of you. But the most important thing is that they healed, they closed up to keep you here with me. I can’t hate your scars because all I feel is so overwhelmingly grateful that they healed, that I never lost you.” Robert whispered.

Aaron closed his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek, as he rested his head back against Robert’s shoulder. Robert entwined his fingers with Aaron’s, bringing their hands up to rest against Aaron’s heart, feeling the steady thumping. 

“And this heart is my heart.” Robert whispered, squeezing Aaron’s hand. “Whatever happens, I’m with you. You have me, always.”

Aaron turned around in Robert’s arms, kissing him hard, his tears making the kiss wet and salty. 

“I must be terrible at this if I’m making you cry.” Robert joked, pulling back to wipe Aaron’s tears away with his thumb.

Aaron shook his head, laughing quietly. “Just kiss me, idiot.” 

Robert grinned. “Your idiot.” He teased before quickly capturing Aaron’s lips with his own once more.

Things escalated quickly as Robert’s hands slid down Aaron’s chest to undo his jeans, leaving them to pool around his feet as Aaron kicked them off. Robert pushed him back on to the bed, crawling up on top of him. Aaron groaned as Robert’s hand cupped his cock, squeezing tightly. Robert massaged him through his boxers as he pressed wet kisses along Aaron’s jaw and down his neck. Aaron’s head lay against the pillows, his teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip as the pleasure ran through him, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets beneath him.

Robert left a trail of kisses down Aaron’s chest, leaving a blazing desire shooting through Aaron, straight to his hard cock. 

“Robert.” Aaron gasped, unable to put in to words his desire. 

However Robert understood what he wanted, he knew Aaron better than anyone. Removing his boxers, Robert licked slowly along Aaron’s cock, Aaron’s moans causing his own cock to ache uncomfortably in his jeans. 

“Robert, please.” Aaron begged, breathlessly.

Robert wrapped his lips around Aaron, sucking him further in to his warm mouth. Aaron’s head rolled back as his whole body seemed to erupt in a feeling of ecstasy. His hips bucked and his hands sought out Robert’s soft hair, clinging to him but never pushing him further down. 

Robert licked and sucked, lost in a world that only existed of Aaron’s moans of pleasure and the taste of the man he loved. He’d never done this to another man before, always believed it made him less of a man in some way. But feeling Aaron come apart because of his touch, made Robert feel more aroused than he ever had. Aaron had been his first of many things.

“Robert, I’m going to…” Aaron panted, his hands tangled in the sheets, trying desperately to keep himself grounded to reality.

Robert moved faster, sucked harder, his hand searching the bed for Aaron’s. Aaron came just as their hands met, their fingers entwining as Aaron bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm, dazzling lights flashing behind his closed eyelids. 

Aaron relaxed, panting heavily as Robert’s mouth left his cock. He watched as Robert removed the rest of his clothes before moving up the bed to hover over Aaron. Robert smiled down at him, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. For a moment, they just looked at each other, smiling softly. 

“I never thought I’d get you back.” Robert whispered.

“I never thought you would.” Aaron joked.

Robert laughed quietly, muffling the sound against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, hugging him close. “I wouldn’t be here without you.” He whispered into Robert’s neck.

Robert pulled back to look at him, shaking his head. “No, you got through this because you’re strong Aaron. Don’t ever forget that.” Robert reassured him before kissing his neck softly.

Aaron closed his eyes, rolling his hips against Robert’s to create some friction. Robert groaned, sucking harder on Aaron’s neck. 

“We’re stronger together.” Aaron whispered, his thoughts becoming harder to voice as his arousal increased.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron’s, kissing him slowly. “You mean everything to me.” Robert whispered in to the kiss. 

Aaron nodded slightly. “I know.”

Robert’s hand reached down to circle Aaron’s hole, slowly pushing a finger inside. Aaron tensed for a moment, anxiously. Sensing that Robert was about to pull back, Aaron cupped his face, forcing Robert to look at him.

“Don’t stop, I want this. I want you.” Aaron pleaded.

Robert nodded, capturing Aaron’s lips in a searing kiss as he pushed his finger gently in and out of Aaron. Aaron gasped, opening his legs wider, as desire pulsed through him. He clung tightly to Robert as he pushed another finger inside, opening him wider. The pain and pleasure of it all caused Aaron to bite down hard on Robert’s lip but he didn’t complain. He just kissed him harder, pressing him further back in to the pillows. After a third finger, Aaron was panting heavily, unable to do anything other than moan Robert’s name, over and over.

Reaching in to the drawer, Robert retrieved the lube, quickly coating his own aching cock before lining himself up with Aaron. Aaron opened his lust filled eyes to look up at Robert. “I love you.” He whispered, his whole body aching with the need to be closer to the man he loved.

Robert answered his admission with a passionate kiss as he pushed slowly in to Aaron, feeling Aaron shiver beneath him. They built up their own rhythm, sharing messy kisses as they made love, until they could no longer concentrate on kissing. Robert rested his head against Aaron’s shoulder, breathing heavily, unable to last much longer.

His hand slid down to stroke Aaron’s cock between them in time to his own thrusts. Aaron’s fingers dug in to Robert’s back, his nails leaving marks that would still be there tomorrow. A reminder of the night. As Robert’s thrusts sped up, Aaron gasped, falling apart in Robert’s hands as his orgasm hit. Each thrust by Robert causing his orgasm to hit new heights. Moments later, Robert followed, shouting Aaron’s name. Panting, Robert lay on top of Aaron, Aaron’s arms around his waist, stroking his back, as Robert waited for his heart to return to its normal pace.

As the minutes passed, Robert pulled out of Aaron and moved to lay beside him, pressing a soft kiss against his temple as he pulled him in to his side. Aaron rested his head against Robert’s chest, his arm flung across Robert’s waist. 

They didn’t need to talk or whisper declarations of love. Aaron had trusted Robert and Robert hadn’t let him down. He knew in that moment that he could rely on Robert. Rely on him to love him, to protect him. As they lay there, slowly drifting to sleep in the dark, Aaron wrapped safely in Robert’s arms, Aaron knew that sometimes silence spoke louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for where you want the story to go next:
> 
> A) Liv and Robert are forced to hang out when Aaron has to help out behind the bar.  
>  (Side Note: This was in the last vote but so many people voted for it that I thought I'd give you's another chance to see this chapter happen.)
> 
> OR
> 
> B) Robert is forced to help Chas behind the bar when Aaron is called out on a job for the scrapyard.


End file.
